


Blood in the Water

by Flowerheart7901



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dalton Academy, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dalton Academy, Dalton Academy Warblers, Dalton Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Kurt Hummel & Mercedes Jones Friendship, Kurt and Blaine are Oblivious, M/M, Supernatural Elements, The Warblers are dumbasses, Vampires, Wes and David are fifth wheel vibing, Witches, idiots to lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901
Summary: Kurt Hummel is a teenage vampire who grew up with his best friends Mercedes Jones, Nick Duval, Jeff Sterling, Wes Montgomery, David Thompson, and crush, Blaine Anderson. What will happen when one night, while driving with Blaine to a party at Noah Puckerman's house, he is involved in a car crash where him and Blaine are declared dead by all of Lima? Supernatural!AU.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, Jeff/Nick the Warbler (Glee)
Kudos: 3





	1. The Crash

"Kurt!" A shrill voice called from down the hallway.

Kurt Hummel turned from his spot as his locker, to see fellow glee club diva and frenemy, Rachel Berry, coming down the hallway. "What do you want Rachel?" He asked, annoyed.

"Puck's having a party at his house tonight." She told him, arriving at the locker. "Are you, Mercedes, and Blaine coming?"

Kurt turned to her, interested now. "We'll have to ask our parents, but I'm sure we'll be able to come."

"Great." She chirped, before running off down the hallway, no doubt to find Finn.

Blaine Anderson shook his head. "Always on the run that girl. Should we go?" He asked, turning to his best friends Kurt and Mercedes Jones.

"I don't see why not." Mercedes said, shrugging, before linking arms with both Kurt and Blaine, and heading towards class. "I'm sure our parents will let us go."

"What about feeding?" Kurt asked, lowering his voice and glancing around, making sure no one was listening.

"We can sneak out once everybody's drunk." Blaine reasoned. "They'll be too drunk to care about the three of us leaving, and we can drink to keep up appearances. You know regular alcohol doesn't have any effect on us."

Kurt grinned at his two best friends since birth. "We have a plan." The other vampire told them.

* * *

"C'mon Blaine!" Kurt called from the car. "We're going to be late!"

Blaine chuckled and grabbed his phone, ready to head out, when Mercedes grabbed him by the arm, stopping him. "You should tell him about your feelings." She told him.

"I can't." Blaine insisted. "You know both of us will find out who our mate is in two years. As much as I wish he was mine, he's not. I can't do that to him, Cedes. We've been best friends since we were born."

Mercedes sighed as Blaine yanked his arm out of her grasp, and headed towards the car. As much as she wanted to help both of her best friends, both were too oblivious to notice what was right in front of them.

Blaine jumped into the front seat next to Kurt. "Finally," Kurt commented teasingly. "Let's go."

The two boys pulled out of the driveway, Mercedes following behind them in her car. The two turned on the radio, and began to sing along. Kurt was so distracted by Blaine's singing and his enchanting eyes, that he didn't notice the other car, until it was too late.

* * *

Mercedes gasped as she watched the other car hit Kurt's car, sending it flying into the ditch. Almost on autopilot, she steered her car off the road and pulled into park. Mercedes ran over to the other driver first, knowing the two vampires would be fine for a while. The driver was unconscious, but not bleeding, so she headed over to the other car.

* * *

Kurt groaned as he came to, Cedes' face hovering, concerned, over him. "What happened?" Kurt asked, groggily.

"You scared the fuck out of me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, that's what you did." Mercedes scolded. "I'm taking you two to Dalton, so Uncle Richard can look over you."

Blaine sat up, groaning. "No, Mercedes. Kurt and I can transform and fly there. You need to go to the party and tell them that we got into a minor car crash, but will be back for school in a couple of days."

"But—" Mercedes tried to protest, but sighed when she saw both of their faces. "Fine."

She walked back to her car and pulled back onto the road, resuming the drive to Puck's house, while Kurt and Blaine transformed into bats and flew off towards Dalton Academy.

Little did any of them know, the owner of the house near the crash site had come out when they heard the commotion. Sue Sylvester smirked. Here was a way for her to finally topple the glee club. Pulling out her phone, she sent an anonymous message to Will Schuester. It turns out, two of his top glee club members had been murdered by vampires.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Mercedes pulled up outside of Puck's house, still a little shaken by the crash earlier.

Rachel, who answered the door, looked at her in confusion. "Mercedes, where's Blaine and Kurt? I thought they were riding with you, since you live in the same house."

"Let's go inside." Mercedes told her. "I want to tell you all what happened."

Rachel followed Mercedes through the house, concern written on her face.

"What's going on?" Finn asked, when the two girls arrived in the living room, noticing the concern on his girlfriend's face.

"Mercedes said she would explain." Rachel said, shrugging.

"Blaine and Kurt were in a car crash on the way here." Mercedes told them, sending the New Directions into concerned murmurs. "They're fine." She reassured them. "They went to the hospital and should be back in a couple of days. Now, let's get this party started." She cheered, still worried about her best friends.

* * *

After an hour of flying, the two vampires reached Dalton Academy and touched down, stumbling a little bit as they landed, since they were still a little weak from the crash. The two boys ran into the building, following the familiar path to the common room, where they knew their cousins and best friends would be.

"Blaine? Kurt? What are you doing here?" Jeff Sterling asked, confused. "What the hell happened to you?" He demanded, as his confusion turned to concern, when he noticed the scraps and scratches on them from the crash.

Wes Montgomery looked up from the couch. "Yeah, I thought you two were going with Cedes to your friend Puck's party. Why do you look like you've been through hell and back?"

"We were in a car crash." Kurt informed the four vampires, causing them all to look up in shock. "We're fine. The other driver is too. But Cedes told us to come here, while she continues on to the party."

Jeff pulled out his phone, quickly dialing a number. "I'm going to call my dad. You two sit down." He ran out of the room, phone to his ear.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nick Duval asked, looking at his best friends since birth.

Kurt nodded. "We're fine Nick. Advantage to being a vampire. I think the other driver was in worse shape than we were."

Jeff ran back into the room. "My dad will be here in a half an hour. You two just sit tight and wait. I don't want you injuring yourself more, before he gets here to check you out."

* * *

Will Schuester groaned as the ping of an incoming text on his phone woke him from his fitful slumber. He grabbed the phone from the nightstand, wincing at the brightness. But what he saw on the phone made him sit up ramrod straight, all tiredness gone. He knew he couldn't do anything at midnight, but what the phone read would haunt him for the rest of his life. Placing the phone back on the nightstand, he rolled over, the message still blaring out from the phone, even as he tried to ignore it.

" _Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson were in a car crash last night. Sadly, they passed away after being murdered by two vampires_."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine looked up when Richard Sterling walked into the Dalton Academy common room.

Their uncle turned to Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David Thompson. "You four need to leave so I can check out Blaine and Kurt in privacy. I know you are all worried but it will be fine."

Jeff nodded at his dad, before guiding his cousins out of the common room.

Once all four vampires were gone, Richard turned to the other two boys. "Are you sure you are okay? You weren't just telling them that to stop them from worrying?"

"No, I feel okay." Kurt reassured his uncle. "I mean, I'm a little bruised but I wasn't lying to them."

Blaine nodded in agreement. "Same with me."

Richard performed the check quickly and in complete silence, before turning to them and smiling. "You are fine. I would say take it easy for the next two days. I would recommend that you stay here for tomorrow, and then go back to McKinley the next day. Other than that, you're just a little bruised, but you'll be fine."

"Thanks Uncle Richard." Kurt said, pulling his uncle into a hug. "I think you can tell Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David to come back in. I know they've been hiding outside the door the entire time."

Richard chuckled. "Yes, they have. I'll go so you two can spend time with the boys. You four can go back in." He told them, reaching the door."

"Bye dad!" Jeff called, before darting around his father and into the room. "What did he say?" He demanded. "Are you two okay?"

Blaine chuckled. "We're fine Jeff. Uncle Richard wants us to stay here for tomorrow, but we can go back to McKinley the day after."

"I'm going to go call Cedes." Kurt told them, before ducking into the hallway for some quiet.

* * *

Mercedes looked down at her phone, singling an incoming call from Kurt. "I'm going to go take this." She told Tina, who looked up in surprise when Mercedes stopped talking. She ducked into an adjacent bedroom, before lifting the phone to her ear. " _Hey, what's up. What did Uncle Richard say?_ "

" _He said Blaine and I are fine. He wants us to stay at Dalton for tomorrow, but we can go back to McKinley the day after. We're just a little bruised, but we'll be fine. Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff are all here_."

" _That's great Kurt._ " Mercedes told him. " _I'll pick up your homework tomorrow, and come by Dalton after school. I want to see Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff anyway, since I haven't seen them in_ _a couple of weeks, cause they had Warblers and couldn't come home last weekend. Tell them I said hi, and rest up_."

" _I will Cedes. Bye._ "

" _Bye_." Mercedes smiled after hanging up, glad Kurt and Blaine were okay, and ducked back into the party.

* * *

Kurt reentered the common room, stowing his phone away in his pocket as he did so, before sitting down on the couch next to Blaine, grinning at his best friends. "So what do we want to do now?"

"Oh, oh." Jeff bounced up and down. "How about Rock Band?"

Blaine smirked. "I'm going to completely demolish you Jeff, but it's so on."

Kurt giggled, glad to be in the one place, among the few people, where he could totally be himself.

* * *

The next morning as Mercedes entered the school, she realized immediately that something was wrong. As she headed down the hallway towards her locker, all the students turned to her, before turning away quickly and whispering to their friends, while still shooting her concerned looks.

Spotting Rachel by her locker, Mercedes stalked over to her. "Will someone tell me why everyone is looking at me weird?" She demanded, making Rachel jump.

"I'm so sorry Mercedes." Rachel told her, turning around slowly with tears in her eyes. "I can't imagine the pain you're going through."

Mercedes looked at her in confusion. "Rachel, what do you mean? I'm not in any pain."

"You must not have heard." Rachel realized, blinking. "Last night, Mr. Schue got a text from an unknown number. Whoever it was lived across the street from where Blaine and Kurt crashed last night."

Mercedes heart began to speed up rapidly. Did someone realize that Blaine and Kurt were vampires?

"They watched two vampires leave the car." Rachel continued. "When the person went to check the car, Blaine and Kurt were gone. I'm sorry Mercedes, but they're dead. They were murdered by two vampires. Their parents already know, and the funerals are being planned. I assumed you knew because you live together."

Mercedes sank to the floor in shock, tears pouring out of her eyes easily, like the actress she was. She knew she would have to keep up the charade, in order not to reveal Blaine's, Kurt's, and her secret. She also knew that there was no way Blaine and Kurt could come back to McKinley tomorrow, without giving them away. They would have to transfer to Dalton with Jeff, Nick, Wes, and David. She would be alone at the school without her two best friends.

"No, no. It can't be true."

"I'm so sorry Mercedes. I didn't mean for you to find out this way." Rachel said, rubbing her friend's back soothingly.

After a couple of minutes, Mercedes stood up, wiping her tears away. "I have to go to class." As she walked away, she sighed. Her life just got more complicated.

* * *

That afternoon, Kurt looked up as Mercedes entered the common room. "Hey Cedes, what's—" but he stopped when he saw the grim look on her face. "What happened?"

"Everyone thinks you and Blaine are dead." She revealed, dropping down onto the couch. "Apparently the owner of the house across the street from the crash saw you and Blaine fly away, and texted Mr. Schue that you were murdered by vampires. Rachel told me this morning that your parents are already planning your funerals. There's no way you can go back to McKinley now."

Kurt looked at her, shocked. "What do we do now?"

"I don't know." Mercedes shrugged. "I suppose you'll have to go to Dalton."

Suddenly, Kurt's phone began ringing, the name " _Dad_ " flashing across the screen. "I'm sure he's calling to tell me that I've been declared dead." He informed Mercedes. "I'm going to the hallway, so I can take this call."

As he exited the common room, Kurt brushed past Blaine, who was coming back in with Nick and Jeff. "Where is Kurt going in such a hurry, Cedes?" Blaine asked the other girl, confused.

"Come sit down Blaine." She told him, before proceeding to explain what she just told Kurt. "Uncle Burt just called him, so Kurt's taking the call." She finished.

Blaine sighed, dropping his head into his hands. "I can't believe this has happened. You know we won't be able to come back to Lima either, since we're supposed to be dead."

"I know." Mercedes said, nodding sadly. "I'll miss you two."

Jeff and Nick pulled Blaine into a hug, wishing they could help their best friend, but knowing there was nothing they could do.

* * *

Kurt ducked into the hallway, before answering his ringing phone. " _Hey dad. Before you say anything, I know why you're calling. Cedes came over after school to tell Blaine and I._ "

" _Okay. So you know you can't go back to McKinley, since everyone thinks you and Blaine are dead._ "

" _Yeah, I know. We were saying that it would make sense for Blaine and I to come to Dalton with Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David. It would mean we wouldn't have to be in Lima, where someone would recognize us._ "

At the other end of the line, Burt sighed. " _I know. And I know the reason why you and Blaine didn't go there before was because we couldn't afford it, even though your aunts and uncles offered to pay and Blaine wouldn't leave you, but I guess we have no choice. I'll go ask your aunts and uncles and then tell you. We'll go tomorrow to enroll you two and Nick, Jeff, Wes, David, and Mercedes can come grab your stuff after you tell them what you need. Does that sound good?_ "

" _That sounds great dad. I love you_."

" _I love you too. Now, I have to go plan your fake funeral_."

Kurt chuckled. " _I'm sure it will be a fabulous fake funeral. Bye._ "

" _Bye_."

Kurt hung up the phone and headed back into the common room. He got as far as the couch, before collapsing, sobbing, into Blaine's arms, who simply rocked him and let him cry. Wes and David appeared at the door, their eyebrows raising in alarm at the scene on the couch.

"What happened?" Wes asked, confused. "Why is everyone crying?"

"Someone saw Blaine and Kurt leave the car crash yesterday." Mercedes explained. "They told Mr. Schue that Blaine and Kurt were murdered by vampires, and now they can't go back to McKinley or Lima in general, since they're supposed to be dead. They're transferring to Dalton immediately."

The two vampires eyes' widened and joined the group on the couch, all seven teenage vampires comforting each other, comfortable in the embrace of their best friends since birth.


	2. Transferring

That night, as Kurt fell asleep in Jeff's room, like the previous night, Blaine sleeping in Nick's room across the hall, his sleep was anything but peaceful. The fact that he had been declared dead to all his friends at McKinley weighed heavy on Kurt, and he hardly slept at all that night. The following morning, Jeff looked at his best friend since birth, the bags evident under his eyes. Jeff knew, however, that if Kurt wanted to talk about it, he would.

The boys headed to the common room to grab their blood for breakfast, Wes, David, Nick, and Blaine joining them. It was evident that Blaine hadn't slept at all either, showing bags as well. Jeff glanced across the room at Nick, his question evident in his eyes, and Nick simply shook his head, trusting Jeff not to ask.

"We're going to head to Lima." Jeff told Kurt and Blaine twenty minutes later, grabbing the list of belongings both boys wanted from Kurt's outstretched hand. "We'll call you if something goes wrong."

Kurt and Blaine waved goodbye to their best friends, before collapsing on the couch. "You didn't sleep well either." Kurt noted.

"I couldn't." Blaine said, shaking his head. "I just kept thinking about how we would be leaving the New Directions. They think we're dead. And imagine what Cedes will have to go through. She has to constantly pretend that we're dead, when she knows we aren't. Besides, she's not as close to the rest of the New Directions as she is to us. I mean, she's getting closer with Tina, but we've been best friends since birth. I can't believe we have to leave her."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hands, staring into his eyes. "Cedes will be fine. She's a brilliant actress, she should be able to keep this up. Besides, it's not like we have much of a choice. I think if we stop worrying so much, everything will turn out fine."

Both boys stared into each others' eyes, getting lost in the swirling colors. After a minute, they both looked away blushing, before they did something they regretted. For not the first time in their lives, Kurt and Blaine found themselves wishing that they would be mates when they turned sixteen.

* * *

Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick headed out to the Dalton parking lot, oblivious to the conversation their best friends were having inside the building.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Jeff asked, serious for one of the few times in his life, as they climbed into David's car.

Wes nodded. "They have us and Cedes. It's going to take a while to get used to, since all of Lima thinks they are dead, but they're not alone."

"I wish we could do something to help Kurt and Blaine." Nick said wistfully. "They're my best friends."

David smiled reassuringly at the other vampire. "We can do something. We can be there for them. That's ultimately what they need right now."

Jeff grinned, his carefree attitude back. "Now, we have a hour drive, and I don't want to spend that drive in silence. Turn on the radio Wes."

With a chuckle, Wes fiddled with the dials briefly, before music started to blare out of the speakers, and all four Warblers lost themselves in their favorite pastime.

* * *

When they arrived at the house an hour later, the door was already yanked open, before they could even make it up the steps, revealing Burt Hummel standing there with a disappointed look on his face. "Come on in." He said, opening the door wider. "Cedes just got home. She's waiting for you four to come with the list of belongings for Blaine and Kurt."

"How was your day Uncle Burt?" Jeff asked, hoping to take the older vampire's mind off of the current situation for a time.

Burt sighed. "Stressful. I found out my son and nephew were declared dead, yesterday. So many people came to me today with condolences."

"McKinley wasn't much better." Mercedes said, appearing at the door to the basement. "Yesterday, no one said much, since they weren't sure how much I knew and it had just come out. Today, however," she sighed. "Everyone came up to me and said they were sorry. Even the jocks and the cheerleaders who bullied Blaine and Kurt came up to me, since the entire school knows we grew up together. They treated me like their sister, which in a way I kinda am. Enough of that. Where's the list?" Cedes asked, reaching out her hand.

Jeff handed her the slip of paper that Kurt had given him that morning. "Here's the entire list. You handle Kurt's clothes, since we know you're the only one he would trust with them. We'll get the rest of the belongings packed up."

"True." Mercedes giggled. "He just doesn't trust you not to spill something on them."

"Yeah." Nick chimed in, grinning. "Remember the lab explosion in chemistry last month?"

Jeff's mouth dropped open for a second, before he took off after the cackling Nick. "Nick! You said we would never talk about that!"

Mercedes, Wes, and David watched them, shaking their heads. "You would think after watching Blaine and Kurt, Nick and Jeff would have learned their lesson." David commented, shaking his head.

"No, Niff is just as clueless as Klaine." Wes corrected him.

Mercedes looked at the two, confused. "What's Niff and Klaine?"

"Their couple names!" Wes and David shouted, as if it was obvious.

Mercedes nodded her head in agreement. "That makes a lot of sense. Niff's birthdays are after Klaine's though. We can only hope that those two learn from whatever mistakes Kurt and Blaine will make when they turn sixteen."

"We can only hope, we can only hope."

* * *

Three hours later, Jeff came bounding back into the common room, causing Kurt and Blaine to look up from the books they were reading. "We took all your stuff up to your rooms." He informed them. "Blaine, you're rooming with Nick. Kurt, you're rooming with me. Your parents wanted me to grab you, so you can fill out the last transfer paperwork in the office."

"Thanks Jeff." Kurt said, smiling and putting his books down. "I guess you're stuck with me for a while now."

Jeff chuckled and put his arms around Kurt and Blaine's shoulder. "Oh Kurtie, I've been stuck with you for fourteen years. I don't think that's going to change anytime soon."

The three boys exited the common room, following the familiar path to the Headmaster's office. It was a testament to the amount of times Kurt and Blaine had come with Mercedes to Dalton, in order to visit Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David, that they didn't even need Jeff to tell them which way to go to reach the Headmaster's office. They just knew the way.

Headmaster Wilson, Burt Hummel, Pam Anderson, and Devon Anderson all looked up when the three boys entered the Headmaster's office. Jeff waved goodbye to Blaine and Kurt, before darting out the door to go find Nick.

Burt pulled his son into a hug. "I'm sorry that it had to happen like this."

"It's okay dad." Kurt assured him. "It's not your fault."

Pam wrapped Blaine into a warm hug. "I'm glad you boys are okay."

"We're fine mom." Blaine said, smiling. "It's going to take more than a minor car crash to hurt us."

Devon shook his head. "Just be more careful next time."

"Well, since you are all here." Headmaster Wilson said, causing them all to turn and look at him. "We can get the paperwork settled. I have your schedules right here. We were able to match all the classes you were taking at McKinley, to the corresponding Dalton classes." He informed them, handing the schedules to Blaine and Kurt. "Your locker combinations are also in there, along with your room keys and room numbers, though I assume you already know where those are." Both boys nodded in agreement. "I just need to have you sign a few more papers, and then you can go get measured for your Dalton uniforms. The uniforms won't be ready till Sunday, so you are both excused from class tomorrow and Friday."

Burt stood up from his seat, holding out his hand for the Headmaster to shake. "Thank you for this Headmaster Wilson. I know there was very short notice and I apologize for that."

"It's fine." Headmaster Wilson reassured him. "It wasn't your fault. Enjoy your time at Dalton boys." He said, turning to Blaine and Kurt.

Pam stood up from her chair and started to head towards the door, before turning back to face Kurt and Blaine. "C'mon boys. Let's go get your uniforms. I'm sure you want to move in."

Kurt and Blaine hopped out of their chairs and followed Pam out the door, Burt and Devon rising and following them. They exited the office to find Jeff leaning up against the door frame, Nick standing next to him.

"Are you two finally Dalton students?" Jeff asked, pushing off the wall and following the group down the hallway.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh please Jeff, like you didn't just eavesdrop on the conversation in there. You know the answer."

"True." Jeff acknowledged. "But I want to hear it from you two, individually."

Blaine finally relented. "Yes Jeff, we're Dalton students. We have to go grab our uniforms now."

"Yes!" Jeff jumped up, fist pumping, before looking at them, blushing. "What? Can't I be excited by my cousin and best friend officially moving into Dalton?"

Kurt sighed. "You're ridiculous. Let's go get our uniforms."

* * *

Half an hour later, all three vampires trooped into the common room, after they had dropped off Blaine and Kurt's uniforms in the rooms they now shared with Jeff and Nick, Kurt swearing he'd have to decorate his side of the room as soon as he got the chance. Wes turned towards the door, pausing the intense game of Monopoly he had started with David, Nick acting as a referee, when he heard it open.

"How are my favorite two new Dalton Academy students?" He asked, placing his full attention on his cousin and best friend.

Kurt shook his head. "Jeff texted you three, didn't he?"

"I will neither confirm nor deny that, dear Kurtsie." Jeff nodded sagely, going to sit next to Nick.

David nodded. "He did. But we want to hear it from you two. The six of us haven't had much chance to talk in the chaos that's been the last two days."

"I'm excited to be here." Kurt admitted, sitting down on the couch. "This is all I've ever wanted since I found out you four were going to Dalton for high school and Blaine, Cedes, and I were going to McKinley. But I'm going to miss seeing Cedes every day, and my friends at McKinley. I know why we can't tell them that we're alive, but it sucks that they're going to think we're dead for the rest of their lives."

Blaine nodded, sitting down on the couch next to his best friend. "Even with all their drama, I'm going to miss the New Directions. They were really good friends, and we had a lot of fun when everyone stopped fighting."

"Well, come on." Wes said grinning. "I'm going to destroy David in Monopoly, and I want as many witnesses possible to his defeat."

David pouted. "Wes! That's not fair."

Kurt chuckled at their antics and turned to face them, glad that he would be able to spend time with his best friends.

* * *

Two hours later, Wes finally made good on his word, soundly beating David to the displeasure of the other boy. Kurt chuckled, before standing up. "While this has been entertaining, I'm going to head up to my dorm."

"But Kurt," Jeff whined, latching onto his legs. "It's only seven o'clock. Why are you going to bed so early?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, before gently prying Jeff away. "I still have to do this wonderful thing that's called unpacking. Besides, you get the entire weekend with me before we have to go to school, plus all the other weekends in our next four years of high school."

Blaine stood up from the couch as well, joining his best friend at the door. "I have to go unpack too. We'll see you guys later!" He shouted, before closing the door.

"I'm glad we got away." Kurt admitted to Blaine, as they headed up the marble staircase to the second floor where their dorm rooms were located. "I love the guys, of course I do. But unpacking is a bitch, and with all the drama of today, we've done none of it."

Blaine chuckled. "Dalton's going to be an interesting experience, that's for sure. We've lived with the guys for our entire lives, but Dalton is going to be completely different, since there are no parents around."

"Bye Blaine." Kurt called softly, having reached the door, but gotten lost in the brilliant, swirling hazel eyes of his best friend.

"Bye Kurt." Blaine called just as softly, also drowning in the swirling, glaze eyes that belonged to Kurt, the ones where he was never quite sure what color they actually were.

Kurt darted into his and Jeff's shared room, before shutting the door quickly and sinking against it. He groaned. " _No matter what I try, this crush is simply getting deeper, even as I try to get over it. No Kurt, you can't think like that. Blaine is not your mate, and he will never be, even when you both turn sixteen. You need to stop this silly crush now so you can move on when you meet your real mate, after your sixteenth birthday._ " He looked to the ceiling, hoping it would give him guidance in this situation. " _Blaine Devon Anderson, you are going to be the death of me_."

Little did Kurt know, next door Blaine was doing the same thing, unable to get those swirling glaze eyes out of his head. " _Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I'm falling for you more and more every day, and one day, I may fall so deep I'll drown. What the fuck do I do now?_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not sure if I made it completely clear, but they're not all cousins. This is going to be a Niff and Klaine story, and if that was the case, that would be incest, which is just ew. Jeff, Blaine, Wes, and David are all cousins. Their dads are all brothers. Kurt, Nick, and Mercedes' dads were the best friends of Jeff, Blaine, Wes, and David's dads. All of the dads met their wives, the mothers, around the same time, and had their kids around the same time, so they all grew up in the same house, meaning they're best friends since birth. Wes is the oldest of them, David's birthday is one month after Wes', Blaine's is two weeks after David's, Kurt's is two weeks after Blaine's, Jeff's is one month after Kurt's, and Nick's is one month after Jeff's. They also have some younger siblings that I will introduce later, along with the backstory to their parents. I just wanted to make it completely clear that there is no incest, and how old the characters are. This also currently takes place during their freshman year, so they are fourteen at the time. Yes I am aware you can't get your license till you are sixteen, but just go with me here.


	3. Changes

Monday morning at six o'clock sharp, Kurt hit the alarm clock next to his bed, silencing its shrill ringing. He glanced over at Jeff, who was still passed out in his bed, his arm draped over his head, before smiling fondly. Living with Jeff for fifteen years had taught Kurt that the blonde haired vampire would not be out of his bed until, _at least,_ seven o'clock. Kurt darted into the bathroom, clothes under his arm, leaving his new roommate to sleep for another hour.

* * *

An hour later, Kurt departed from the bathroom, his new uniform on, just as Jeff awoke. "The bathroom's all yours." Kurt told him, gesturing to the open door."

"I don't get how you can be awake so early." Jeff said, groaning and sitting up. "It's not human."

Kurt smirked. "Good thing I'm not a human then. Besides, why would you waste a perfectly good day sleeping? I'm going down to the common room to meet Blaine for breakfast, since I know he's also awake at this hour." Kurt darted out the door, leaving his best friend and roommate standing there, shaking his head.

"Good Gaga, they're perfect for each other. Their sixteenth birthdays can't come sooner, or this sexual tension is going to kill us all." The blonde vampire muttered, before trudging wearily into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

In the hallway, Kurt skipped over to the stairs, blissfully unaware of his roommate's mutterings about the sexual tension between him and his best friend. As he descended the stairs, like every day since Kurt was thirteen and realized he was gay, thoughts of his best friend wouldn't leave his mind. He wanted so badly to march down these steps and into the common room, where he knew Blaine would be sitting, declare his love for the gelled vampire, and give him the world's most passionate kiss. But like every day before, Kurt shook his head, ridding those thoughts.

" _You can't do that Kurt. You're perfectly aware, like every other vampire in this school, that a vampire only has one mate, and you won't learn who that mate is till your sixteenth birthday, when the mating bond finally activates. Blaine is not your mate, nor will he ever be, no matter how much you wish it. Both of you have a handsome mate, who's out there just waiting to sweep you off your feet and declare his love for you. This is just a silly childish crush that will disappear once you find your real mate. So clear your head, before you go in there and do something you will regret._ "

Shaking his head once more, Kurt skipped into the common room, where Blaine was predictably sitting on a couch, reading a book.

"C'mon." Kurt said, pulling his best friend to his feet. "We should go get breakfast now, before the others get there and steal all the good blood."

Grinning, Blaine linked arms with the other boy, before the two of them went skipping down the hallway.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two, four heads peeked around the corner, watching them skip off, before collapsing and sighing.

"You can practically see the sexual tension radiate off the two of them." Wes groaned, collapsing against the wall. "I'm not sure how much more I can take of this. Blaine's sixteen birthday is in two years, and we can guarantee that neither of them are going to do a damn thing before at least then."

David held up his phone from his position next to Wes. "Cedes texted me the night Kurt and Blaine got into the car crash. Blaine admitted his feelings for Kurt that night, but told her he wasn't going to do anything till at least his sixteenth birthday, though he's convinced that he's not Kurt's mate."

"Kurt basically thinks the same thing." Jeff said, crossing his arms. "He hasn't said anything to me out right, but it's obvious what he's thinking."

"They're head over heels in love with one another." Nick acknowledged. "But both of them are oblivious idiots who are convinced the other doesn't feel the same way."

Wes sighed. "And we're stuck with them. Sometimes I just want to lock them in a closet until they kiss."

"Don't we all." Nick sighed, standing up. "I have to go grab my bag from my dorm, I'll meet you guys at breakfast."

Jeff jumped up and followed the brunette down the hallway. "I'll come with you Nick."

As soon as both vampires had disappeared down the hallway, David and Wes sighed in exasperation, before turning to each other.

"I will be surprised if I make it through the next two years without strangling one of them." Wes commented to his cousin, as they headed towards the cafe to grab their breakfast.

David nodded in agreement. "How did we get stuck with the four best friends who are head over heels in love with one another, and don't realize it?"

"Sometimes we just have the worst luck in the world." Wes acknowledged, as they entered the cafe and joined the line for breakfast.

* * *

Kurt giggled at a comment Blaine made, before looking up and noticing Wes and David standing in line. "There they are. Let's go join them." He told Blaine, before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to where their cousins were standing.

Blaine blushed as Kurt's hand linked with his, slotting their hands perfectly together. " _You've got to stop this Blaine._ " He chastised himself. " _Kurt's your best friend, and that's all he'll ever be. No matter how much you wish he would be your mate, he won't. Both of you are going to find a wonderful guy who will sweep you off your feet, so stop this stupid schoolboy crush, before it gets out of hand._ "

"Hey guys." Kurt said cheerily, as they came to a stop next to Wes and David, unaware that the other two vampires had been watching them come over here, and had noticed Blaine's blush, even when Kurt himself hadn't. "Where's Nick and Jeff?"

"Nick forgot something in his room and Jeff went with him." David informed the two.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Could those two be anymore obvious? It's obvious that they like each other and are going to be mates."

"Tell me about it." Blaine said, nodding in agreement. "The sexual tension is so noticeable. I can't wait for their sixteenth birthdays."

Behind them, Wes and David rolled their eyes, exchanging looks. " _Of course Kurt and Blaine notice Nick and Jeff's sexual tension, but not their own._ " They both thought to themselves.

"Let's head over to the common room." Wes suggested, breaking the staring contest that had somehow occurred between Kurt and Blaine in the few short seconds that Wes and David had looked away. "We can wait for Nick and Jeff there, and eat our breakfast. Classes start in an hour anyway."

The other three vampires nodded in agreement, and the four best friends exited the cafe, heading across campus, once again, to the common room. Kurt and Blaine headed foreword, whispering once again to each other, and leaving Wes and David to hang back and discuss their friends obliviousness towards each other's romantic intentions.

"I can't believe those two." David acknowledged, watching Kurt giggle and blush at a comment Blaine had made. "They're oblivious as fuck towards each other, but notice Nick and Jeff's sexual tension immediately, without even seeing the situation."

Wes shook his head. "And this is the situation we have to deal with. There are times like this where I miss Cedes. She was always in our position with these situations."

"Do you think we'll be like this if we meet our mate before we're sixteen?" David wondered out loud.

Wes shuttered. "I would hope not. I would think we would have seen too much of these situations, that we don't make the same mistakes, but you'll never know."

"This is why you're my best friend." David commented, linking arms with his cousin. "You're the one person who is in my position at times like these."

"Are you sure it's not cause I'm the one who is always there to play Halo with you." Wes commented cheekily, earning himself a light smack from David. "Hey, I speak the truth."

Thad Harwood, another member of the Warblers, came walking towards Wes and David, spotting the two on their trek back to the dorms. "Are Kurt and Blaine unconsciously flirting again?" He asked, falling into step with his two friends and fellow Warblers.

"Of course." Wes scoffed. "When aren't they?"

"Fair." Thad acknowledged, nodding. "Are they going to join the Warblers?"

David nodded. "We haven't outright asked them, but I don't know why they wouldn't. Music is our entire family's passion, and they were a part of the New Directions with Cedes. Nick, Jeff, Wes, and I are going to talk to Ms. Ferguson today, and ask for an audition."

"I'm sure they'll get in." Thad assured them. "We've all heard Kurt and Blaine sing, and we haven't had a countertenor in twenty years. Ms. Ferguson would be an idiot to reject them."

Wes nodded. "You have never heard the two of them sing together. They sound amazing, and they don't just have romantic and sexual chemistry, they have musical chemistry too."

"If Kurt and Blaine do a duet at Sectionals, we're going to blow the other teams out of the water." David said, grinning.

"Have you two thought about what will happen if we go up against the New Directions at competitions?" Thad asked, making Wes and David stop in their tracks.

"Fuck!" Wes swore, concern written across his face. "I hadn't thought about that."

David sighed. "We'll just have to deal with that if it arises. We are idiots if we think that the New Directions will never find out the truth."

"But how will they take it?" Thad asked, gesturing to Kurt and Blaine, who were still subconsciously flirting.

Wes shrugged. "The New Directions were their best friends. And I know it's hurting Kurt and Blaine to have to hide the fact that they are dead from them. Honestly, when that happens, we have to help them the most. I don't want either of them to fall into depression again, like before they joined the New Directions."

"We can only hope." David muttered, as the five vampires entered Stampson House.

Thad waved goodbye to Wes and David, as he hurried up the stairs to his dorm, and they caught up to Blaine and Kurt, who were so wrapped up in one another, that they jumped when their cousins caught up to them, making Wes and David smirk.

"Who were you talking to?" Kurt wondered, as all four vampires rounded the corner and entered the common room, which was blissfully empty, with the majority of students being in the cafe getting their breakfast.

Wes cracked open his blood bottle and took a large drink, before dropping onto the couch next to David. "That was Thad. He was wondering if you two were going to join the Warblers."

"Of course we are." Kurt exclaimed, perking up.

Blaine nodded. "It's going to be so much fun to sing with you. And, we're already friends with the guys anyway."

"That's what we thought." Wes said, smirking. "David, Nick, Jeff, and I were going to talk to Ms. Ferguson about getting an audition for you two today."

"Don't worry about it." David assured them. "Once she hears you two sing, she'll accept you two immediately. We haven't had a countertenor in twenty years, especially one as good as you Kurt, and Blaine is just too good of a singer for her to say no. It's going to be more of a formality at this point."

"Hey guys." Jeff called, him and Nick appearing at the door. The blonde vampire skipped into the room, pulling Nick with him, before dropping down onto the third couch. "What are you talking about?"

"The Warblers." David said, grinning. "We were just telling Kurt and Blaine about how we're going to try and get them an audition after school."

"Ooh!" Jeff bounced up and down on the couch. Nick shook his head, before placing his hand on Jeff's knee, which made the other vampire calm down immediately. When Niff wasn't looking, Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David met each other's eyes, rolling their eyes at their cousins' obliviousness.

"You two are definitely going to get in." Jeff agreed, oblivious to the entire scene that played out.

Wes rolled his eyes. "We know Jeff, that's what we were telling Kurt and Blaine right before you walked in."

"I didn't know that." Jeff said, pouting and taking a drink of his blood bottle.

Smiling fondly at the other vampire, Nick quickly changed the subject. "Are you two excited for your first day at Dalton?"

"Of course." Blaine said, grinning and bouncing up and down, seeming a lot like his blonde cousin.

In a scene almost identical to the one Wes and David just witnessed, Kurt put his hand on Blaine's knee making the other vampire calm down immediately. Wes and David just simply shook their heads at one another, and took another drink of their blood bottles. It seemed as if they were in a never ending loop of oblivious cousins. "Dalton is going to be so much better than McKinley."

Wes scoffed. "If what you two and Cedes has told us, anything would be better than McKinley."

"True." Kurt acknowledged. "McKinley was a terrible school."

"And now you're out of there, with us." Jeff said, grinning and making the other five laugh.

Blaine pulled Kurt up from his seat on the couch, just as the other vampire finished his bottle. "C'mon Kurtie, let's head to class."

"Sure." Kurt agreed, giggling and allowing himself to be pulled down the hallway by Blaine.

Wes watched the two go, before turning to his cousins in confusion. "Do they even know where they're going?"

"Probably not." Jeff acknowledged. "C'mon Nickie. Let's go save our endlessly flirting cousins from getting lost in Dalton." He told the other vampire, before pulling him down the hallway. Nick rolled his eyes fondly, but allowed himself to be pulled.

As soon as Nick, Jeff, Kurt, and Blaine had all left, David collapsed back onto the couch. "This is going to be an endless cycle that I'm not looking forward to for the next two years."

"Hey David?"

"Yes Wes?"

"Shouldn't we be getting to class?"

"Oh shit, you're right."

The last two vampires darted out of the common room and down the hallway to class, leaving discarded blood bottles in their wake.

* * *

Kurt exited his last class before lunch, the only class he had without any of his cousins, and glanced around the hallway, hoping to catch a glimpse of a friendly face. Spotting Blaine and Nick heading down the hallway, towards the cafe, Kurt perked up and hurried down the hallway.

"Blaine, Nick! Wait up!"

Blaine whirled around, a dopey smile appearing on his face, and slowed down so Kurt could catch up to the two of them. "Hey Kurt! How was class?"

The two had already linked arms and started to head down the hallway again. Next to them, Nick rolled his eyes at his oblivious friends, before glancing around the hall, hoping to catch a glimpse of Jeff.

From around the corner, Wes and David peeked around, watching all of this unfold. "Shouldn't we go join them?" David wondered, glancing at the time.

"Nah." Wes shook it off. "Let's let them go flirt hopelessly without us crashing. I have some blood bottles in the fridge in the common room that we can have for lunch, and we can spend the time playing Halo and being uninterrupted by our utterly hopeless cousins."

David grinned. "I love the way you think Wes."

The two stood up from their hiding spot, and sprinted down the corridor, leaving only dust in their wake.

* * *

It was only when Kurt, Blaine, Nick, and Jeff had grabbed their lunch from the cafe and started to head back, that they noticed David and Wes were nowhere to be found.

"Where did Wes and David go?" Kurt asked, looking around confused at the lack of his cousins.

Jeff frowned. "They were with me when I went to catch up to you three. I thought they were following us."

"Maybe they decided to go back to the common room." Blaine suggested, shrugging.

Kurt nodded. "They might have. I just hope they didn't decide to do something stupid. I have enough things to worry about, without having to worry about getting my cousins out of trouble."

"Too true." Blaine said, nodding. "Knowing Wes and David, getting in trouble is an easy thing for them to do."

The four vampires entered the common room, causing Wes and David to look up momentarily from the game of Halo they were playing.

"There you guys are." David acknowledged, still focused on the screen. "We thought you got lost."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "We were worrying that you two got in trouble, and you were just in here playing video games."

"I'm honored." Wes gasped dramatically. "You were worried about little old us."

Kurt sighed, before tossing a pillow at Wes' head, hitting him straight on and causing the other vampire to loose focus for a second, which allowed David's character to kill him, before collapsing onto the nearby couch.

"Kurt!" Wes whined. "I died and it's all your fault."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "You do realize it's just a stupid game, Wes."

Both Wes and David whipped around dramatically, jaws dropped. "Just a stupid game?" David asked, indignantly. "This is Halo. It's anything but stupid."

"It's the greatest game that's ever been invented." Wes nodded sagely.

"They do realize they're arguing about a video game, right?" Jeff stage-whispered to Nick, causing the other vampire to break out in fits of giggles.

Kurt, Blaine, Wes, and David all whirled around to face Nick and Jeff, and broke out into frenzied talking, all at the same time.

"Wes was being ridiculous in the first place."

"It's not just a video game Jeff!"

"They were arguing about something so stupid in the first place."

"I can't believe you all would betray us like this."

All six vampires stared at one another for a couple seconds, before breaking out into laughter.

"I can't believe we were arguing about a video game." Blaine laughed, wiping the tears away from his eyes.

Kurt nodded. "I know, it was the stupidest thing."

Nick shook his head, but plopped down on the couch. "At least no controllers got thrown this time."

"Hey Wes?"

"Yeah Kurt?"

"I still think Halo is stupid."

* * *

Later that day, after classes were done, Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David headed down the hallway towards Warbler Hall, where they knew Ms. Ferguson would be.

"What if she doesn't give them an audition?" Nick asked, fiddling with the sleeves on his blazer.

"She will." Wes insisted confidently. "Once she hears Kurt's a countertenor, and a damn good one, she'll have no choice but to give them an audition."

David nodded. "I hope you're right. There's a lot riding on this. Kurt and Blaine are counting on us."

All four vampire peeked their heads through the doorway, spotting Ms. Ferguson sitting at the piano.

"What can I do for you boys?" She asked, looking up when they entered the room.

Wes stepped forward. "Ms. Ferguson, our cousins, Kurt and Blaine, just transferred here. We were hoping they could get an audition for the Warblers."

"What are their ranges?" She asked, looking interested. "If they're related to you four, I have no doubt they're going to be good."

"Kurt's a countertenor, and Blaine's a tenor." Wes revealed.

Ms. Ferguson perked up. "A countertenor? We haven't had one in twenty years. Is he any good?"

David nodded. "Kurt's amazing. He and Blaine also sound amazing together too."

"You think they are going to be mates." She nodded knowingly.

Wes scoffed. "It's obvious. Even a blind person can tell how made for each other they are. But in all seriousness, they're both really good. They were apart of their show choir at their old school, where our cousin Mercedes goes."

"Something happened didn't it?" She asked, catching on.

Nick nodded. "They were involved in a car crash last week. Someone saw them fly away from the crash site, and assumed they were murdered by vampires. The whole town of Lima thinks they're dead. That's why they transferred here."

"If it makes you boys happy, I can give them an audition on Wednesday." She reassured them. "That doesn't mean they'll get in. The Warblers will have to vote them in. But, from the way you describe them, I have no doubt they'll get in."

All four vampires grinned at the statement. "Thanks Ms. Ferguson! You won't regret it!" Wes called, as they ran out the door.

Ms Ferguson shook her head as she turned back to the piano. Those boys were a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

"Kurt! Blaine! We got you an audition!" Jeff announced excitedly, bouncing into the common room and causing the aforementioned vampires to look up in excitement.

"Wait seriously? That quickly?" Blaine asked, shocked.

Wes nodded. "The second Ms. Ferguson heard Kurt is a countertenor, she was on board. You have an audition for Wednesday."

"That's more than enough time for us to come up with a song." Kurt grinned, glancing at his best friend, before leaping up from the couch, pulling Blaine up with him. "C'mon Blaine, we need to figure out what we're going to sing."

Kurt raced out of the common room, Blaine following on his heels like a lost puppy.

The second the two had exited the room, Wes rolled his eyes and collapsed on the vacated couch. "I love my cousins, don't get me wrong. But some times they can be so oblivious."

"You are so right." David nodded in agreement, falling onto the couch next to Wes, before reaching under it, and pulling out a familiar board game. "Monopoly?"

"Oh you are so on!" Wes grinned and snatched the box from David, already setting up the game.

Nick and Jeff glanced at each other, before rolling their eyes and darting out the door, heading towards the dorms, determined to escape the game that they knew would become very competitive, very quickly.

* * *

"What songs should we sing for our auditions?" Kurt asked, dropping onto Blaine's bed.

Blaine grabbed his iPod off of the dresser, before dropping down next to Kurt and scrolling through his music. "Hmm, I don't know. I could sing _Teenage Dream_. I sound good doing that song."

"Ooh, yes." Kurt agreed, grinning. "You should totally do that. Now what song should I sing?"

Blaine thought for a second, before grinning from ear to ear. "I have the perfect idea. Do you remember when you sang _Roses Turn_ in glee club? That's my favorite song you've sung. You should do that."

"I think we have our songs picked out." Kurt told his friend, before getting lost in Blaine's swirling hazel eyes. Blaine didn't notice, since he had also found himself lost in Kurt's swirling glaze eyes. Those eyes often distracted him, for he could never tell what color they were supposed to be.

* * *

From around the corner, Nick and Jeff rolled their eyes, before heading back towards Jeff's dorm.

"Those two are hopeless." Jeff complained, throwing his arms up into the air dramatically. "They're always staring at one another. A blind person could tell how in love they are. If we thought it was bad when we were living at home, it's even worse at Dalton."

Nick nodded in agreement. "And we're the lucky vampires who get to live with them. At least Wes and David get to escape to their dorm rooms."

"What do you think it will be like when we meet our mates?" Jeff asked, eager to change the subject from their cousins.

"Hopefully we won't be like them." Nick said, shaking his head as they walked away.

Jeff nodded. "I would hope we would have learned enough from Kurt and Blaine's mistakes."

The two vampires opened the door to Jeff's dorm room, before collapsing on the bed.

"Promise me one thing Jeff." Nick said, breaking the silence and making Jeff look up.

"What?"

"Don't forget about me." Nick begged, using the puppy dog eyes, that while they were no way as good as Blaine's, still made Jeff weak in the knees.

"I won't." Jeff promised feebly, once he was able to breathe again.

Nick smiled and put his arm around Jeff's shoulders, making the other vampires breath catch again. It would be so easy to just lean over and plant a kiss on Nick's lips, but Jeff refrained, knowing that he wasn't Nick's mate. "That's good."

* * *

"Are you two ready?" Jeff asked Blaine and Kurt, as he skipped down the hallway, farther ahead from them, Wes, David, and Nick, as the six headed towards Warbler Hall for practice.

Blaine nodded as the group came to a stop outside the hall. "We are."

"Wait here. Someone will be out to get you." Wes told them, before ducking inside the room with the other five.

Blaine sat down on the bench outside the room, watching Kurt pace back and forth in front of him.

"Are you nervous?" He asked the other vampire, confused.

"It seems stupid." Kurt said, nodding. "I've sung in front of people before, all the time, back at McKinley. But this seems like there's more pressure. Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David are all confident that we will make it into the Warblers, and I don't want to disappoint them, or the Warblers. We both have met them before, but this seems like the stakes are higher."

Blaine stood up and put his hands in Kurt's, hoping to calm the other boy down. "You're going to be fine. We both will be. Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David won't be mad if we don't make it into the Warblers, but I have a feeling we will. You're an amazing singer, Kurt. The Warblers would be idiots not to accept you. It's going to be okay."

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt told him sincerely, before pulling his best friend into a tight hug. Blaine inwardly sighed, wishing that Kurt would for once, think of him as more than his best friend.

The door opened, revealing Wes standing there, and making the two vampires jump out of each other's embrace. "We're ready for you. Kurt, you go first." Wes told them, with a shit-eating grin, knowing perfectly well what he just interrupted.

Kurt gave Blaine one last smile, before disappearing into the hall with Wes. Once the door closed, Blaine collapsed onto the bench. " _I'm in way deeper than I thought I was._ "

* * *

Kurt followed his cousin into Warbler Hall, noticing all the eyes on him the second he stepped into the room. Jeff gave him a thumbs up from his seat on the couch, in between Nick and David.

"Whenever you're ready Kurt." Ms. Ferguson told him, giving Kurt a smile, as Wes went to sit down next to David.

Kurt took a deep breath and sang, the entire room disappearing as he lost himself in the music.

**All that work, and what did it get me?**   
**Why did I do it?**   
**Scrapbooks full of me in the background.**   
**Give 'em love, and what does it get ya?**   
**What does it get you?**   
**One quick look as each of 'em leaves you.**

**All your life, and what does it get ya?**   
**Thanks a lot, and out with the garbage.**   
**They take bows, and you're battin' zero.**

**I had a dream. I**   
**dreamed it for you, June.**   
**It wasn't for me, Herbie.**   
**And if it wasn't for me, then where would you be,**   
**Miss Gypsy Rose Lee?**

**Well, someone, tell me; when is it my turn?**   
**Don't I get a dream for myself?**   
**Starting now, it's gonna be my turn!**   
**Gangway, world, get off of my runway!**   
**Starting now I bat a thousand!**   
**This time, boys, I'm taking the bows and...**

**Everything's coming up Rose!**   
**Everything's coming up roses!**   
**Everything's coming up roses!**

**This time for me, ha ha ha ha ha!**   
**For me!**   
**For me!**   
**For me!**   
**For me!**   
**For me!**   
**For me!**   
**Yeah!**

Warblers Hall was quiet for what seemed like an eternity to Kurt, before it broke out into applause, led by Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff, who jumped up.

"Okay settle down, settle down." Ms. Ferguson said, chuckling, while Kurt bathed in the adoration.

"All in favor of Kurt Hummel becoming a part of the Warblers?" She asked.

Every single Warbler in the hall's hands shot up, Jeff was bouncing in excitement in his seat, while holding up both hands, making Kurt chuckle.

"I think the result is obvious." Ms. Ferguson said, smiling. "Kurt, welcome to the Warblers."

All of the Warblers in the hall stood up cheering, giving Kurt pats on the back, hugs, and high-fives, making the chestnut haired vampire collapse a bit under all the praise.

Jeff pulled him into a tight hug along with Nick. "I knew you could do it."

"Okay, let's all sit down." Ms. Ferguson tried to calm the rambunctious group. "We still have another audition."

Wes stood up to go get Blaine, and Kurt took a seat next to Nick on the couch. A couple seconds later, the door opened again, and Wes returned to his seat next to David, leaving Blaine in the center of the room. Kurt gave one last smile to his best friend and secret crush.

"Whenever you're ready Blaine." Ms. Ferguson said, smiling.

Blaine nodded, opened his mouth, and sang.

**You think I'm pretty**   
**Without any makeup on**   
**You think I'm funny**   
**When I tell the punchline wrong**   
**I know you get me**   
**So I let my walls come down, down**

**Before you met me**   
**I was alright but things**   
**Were kinda heavy**   
**You brought me to life**   
**Now every February**   
**You'll be my Valentine, Valentine**

**Let's go all the way tonight**   
**No regrets, just love**   
**We can dance, until we die**   
**You and I,**   
**Will be young forever**

**You make me feel**   
**Like I'm livin' a**   
**Teenage dream**   
**The way you turn me on I can't sleep**   
**Let's run away and**   
**Don't ever look back,**   
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**   
**When you look at me**   
**Just one touch**   
**Now baby I believe**   
**This is real**   
**So take a chance and**   
**Don't ever look back,**   
**Don't ever look back**

**We drove to Cali**   
**And got drunk on the beach**   
**Got a motel and**   
**Built a fort out of sheets**   
**I finally found you**   
**My missing puzzle piece**   
**I'm complete**

**Let's go all the way tonight**   
**No regrets, just love**   
**We can dance, until we die**   
**You and I,**   
**Will be young forever**

**Cause you make me feel**   
**Like I'm livin' a**   
**Teenage dream**   
**The way you turn me on I can't sleep**   
**Let's run away and**   
**Don't ever look back,**   
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**   
**When you look at me**   
**Just one touch**   
**Now baby I believe**   
**This is real**   
**So take a chance and**

**Don't ever look back**   
**Don't ever look**

**I'm a get your heart racing**   
**In my skin-tight jeans**   
**Be your teenage dream tonight**   
**Let you put your hands on me**   
**In my skin-tight jeans**   
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

**You make me feel**   
**Like a, teenage dream**   
**The way you turn me on**   
**I can't sleep**   
**Let's run away and**   
**Don't ever look back,**   
**Don't ever look back**

**My heart stops**   
**When you look at me**   
**Just one touch**   
**Now baby I believe**   
**This is real**   
**So, oh oh**   
**Don't ever look back, no**

**I'm a get your heart racing**   
**In my skin-tight jeans**   
**Be your teenage dream tonight**   
**Let you put your hands on me**   
**In my skin-tight jeans**   
**Be your teenage dream tonight**

The second Blaine finished singing, Kurt leapt to his feet, applauding hard, Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David following suit. Blaine grinned under the praise, as the rest of the Warblers followed the five cousins.

"Okay, okay." Ms. Ferguson said, chuckling at their enthusiasm. "All in favor of Blaine Anderson becoming a part of the Warblers?"

All the Warblers hands shot up immediately, Kurt being the first.

"The result is obvious." She said, smiling. "Everyone, welcome our two new Warblers, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson."

Kurt and Blaine grinned at one another, as all the Warblers swarmed them and pulled them into a tight hug, their four cousins being the first ones.

Ms. Ferguson shook her head. It was obvious nothing was going to get done in the meeting anymore. "You can all leave. Practice is dismissed."

* * *

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine walked back to their dorms in silence. Jeff and Nick had headed back earlier, hoping for some privacy before their roommates showed up, and Wes and David were off playing Halo.

"I can't believe we're part of the Warblers now." Kurt said, grinning at the ceiling.

Blaine bumped his shoulder, smiling. "What did I tell you?"

"Good night Blaine." Kurt whispered as they reached their dorms, before disappearing inside.

Blaine smiled fondly at the spot where Kurt was just standing. "Good night Kurt." He whispered, before disappearing into his room as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Roses Turn: Cast of Gypsy  
> Teenage Dream: Katy Perry
> 
> I did not mean for this chapter to be so long but the characters sorta ran away from me. Oops.
> 
> Alternate title: Niff and Klaine drive Wevid insane due to excessive flirting for nearly 6,000 words


	4. Sectionals

The six cousins headed down the hallway towards Warblers Hall the next day, Jeff skipping ahead.

"Are you two ready for your first official practice as Warblers?" He asked, turning back towards Kurt and Blaine.

Blaine nodded. "I am. What are we even doing in practice?"

"Practicing for Sectionals, of course!" Jeff announced excitedly, jumping up and down.

Blaine and Kurt looked at him confused. "What's Sectionals?" Blaine asked, voicing their unspoken question.

"Mr. Schue never told you about Sectionals?" Wes asked, confused, frowning when they shook their heads.

"Sectionals is the first of the show choir competitions." Nick explained. "After Sectionals is Regionals, and then Nationals. Sectionals is next weekend so Ms. Ferguson is fitting in all the practices she can. It was a suprise that she let us go early yesterday."

A thought struck Kurt, causing him to frown uneasily. "What happens if we run into the New Directions at one of the competitions?"

"Wes and I talked about that with Thad." David said frowning. "It's always a possibility, and we'll help you deal with that if it happens."

The six vampires arrived at the Warblers Hall, taking a seat on the same couch as yesterday.

"Now that we're all here," Ms. Ferguson said, standing up from her desk. "We can start practice. The goal today is to get Blaine and Kurt integrated into the group as quickly as possible. Here's your sheet music." She said, smiling and handing it to them. "Let's go from the top. Help them out if you see them struggling."

The Warblers all rose from their seats and took their places in the formation, a junior Warbler Kurt thought was named Mark, took the lead soloist spot. Kurt smiled as he took his position next to Blaine, and behind Wes and David. It felt good to be part of a show choir again.

* * *

Ms. Ferguson kept them until eight at night, finally letting them go after the realization that they had school the next day, and some boys had to finish homework. As the group trudged back to Stampson House, even Jeff was too tired to skip.

"Are practices always that late?" Kurt asked wearily.

Wes shook his head. "No, I think Ms. Ferguson is a little stressed about adding two new people this close to Sectionals. It's not your fault." He amended hurriedly, after seeing the look of panic on Kurt and Blaine's faces. "There was no way she wasn't going to accept you. She's just stressed."

"Hopefully she won't keep us as long." David added.

"Who are we even competing against at Sectionals?" Blaine asked, curious, as they entered the house.

Wes thought for a second. "Nude Erections and Vocal Masturbation."

Blaine and Kurt looked at one another in shock for a second, before breaking down into laughter.

"I'm sorry," Kurt gasped, leaning onto Blaine for support. "But Nude Erections is what everyone would refer to New Directions as, because they are so similar."

"Those names are absolutely ridiculous." Jeff acknowledged, giggling. "Who the fuck named those show choirs?"

Nick shook his head. "Someone who was really high or really insane."

"Thanks for everything." Kurt said, turning to his cousins as they arrived at their dorm room doors. "I couldn't have done this without you all."

"Don't mention it." Nick said, smiling and placing his hand on Kurt's shoulder. "We're family. That's what family does."

Jeff grinned and threw open the door. "Goodnight assholes!" He yelled, causing several vampires to stick their heads out of their doors, before grabbing Kurt by the back of his collar and dragging him into the room, slamming the door shut behind them.

"What's up with you and Blaine?" Jeff demanded, dropping his grip on Kurt's collar the minute the door shut, and jumping onto his bed, bouncing a little as he did so.

Kurt sighed and dropped onto his own bed, before raising his eyes to meet Jeff's. "I'm in love with Blaine, okay. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"I was correct!" Jeff cried triumphantly, but stopped when he noticed the look on Kurt's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kurt sighed sadly. "He doesn't love me back, and he never will. So I just have to be content with being Blaine's best friend. We're never going to be mates. There's someone else out there for me, and I just need to get over this schoolboy crush on Blaine so I can go find the person who is right for me." Kurt stood up from the bed and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The minute he was out of the room, Jeff threw himself across his bed, hurriedly grabbing his phone from the ground next to it, before swiftly dialing Wes and Nick's numbers, knowing David was going to be right with Wes.

" _It's worse than we thought._ " Jeff announced quickly, the second they picked up.

" _What happened Jeff?_ " Wes' concerned voice filtered through the phone.

" _Kurt is convinced that Blaine will never love him._ " Jeff announced, flopping back onto his pillow. " _We have to find something to distract him, or I'm afraid he'll go spiraling into depression again. And we all know what happened last time._ "

The silence on the other side of the line made it obvious that the others were thinking about that dark time in their life.

" _We can't let that happen._ " Wes finally said, breaking the silence. " _We almost lost them last time, I don't want a repeat of three years ago._ "

Jeff finally broke into a grin. " _I have an idea. Here's the plan._ "

* * *

The following morning, Kurt headed down the hallway, distracted by what had happened that morning. Jeff, who was never awake before seven, was gone when Kurt woke up, only showing up briefly right before Kurt was about to leave for class, and barely acknowledging the other vampire as he sprinted into the bathroom. The whole morning in fact, was extremely odd.

Wes, who Kurt shared his first two classes with, sprinted out the door, barely acknowledging Kurt. Jeff was practically invisible the entire day, and Nick must have been glued to his side, because he, along with David, were missing the entire morning. In fact, the only person who had acted remotely normal, was Blaine.

"How was your morning?" Blaine asked, as Kurt entered the common room.

Collapsing onto the couch, Kurt turned to his best friend. "It was really weird. I felt like Nick, Jeff, Wes, and David were ignoring me. You were the only one who was acting normal. Maybe I'm just overreacting."

It was at that moment, that the door to the common room swung open, revealing Jeff bouncing back and forth on his feet.

"Come on." He announced, pulling Blaine and Kurt up from the couch and dragging them down the hallway.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other. "What's going on?" Blaine asked, confused.

"You'll see!" Jeff announced happily.

Jeff led them down the hallway, towards Warblers Hall. "Tada!" He announced, yanking the door open, and stepping back, causing Blaine and Kurt's jaws to drop. The hall was decorated with streamers and balloons, and a large banner that read " _Welcome to the Warblers, Kurt and Blaine!_ " A large banquet table was at one end of the hall, near Ms. Ferguson's desk, filled with cups of different types of blood. Scattered around the room were all the Warblers.

"It's for you two." Jeff said, bouncing up and down. "I noticed you were sad, especially you Kurt, so I wanted to cheer you up."

Kurt looked around, wide-eyed. "Is that why all of you were acting weird today?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." Wes said, wincing.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other, smiling. "What are we waiting for? It's a party!" Blaine finally said.

"Hell yeah!" Jeff cheered, jumping up.

* * *

Later that night, the six cousins headed back to the dorms, Jeff skipping ahead.

"Thanks guys." Kurt said, smiling at his best friends. "That was amazing."

Blaine nodded. "Agreed."

"Thank Jeff." Wes said, gesturing to the hyperactive blonde. "It was his idea."

Jeff shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a great friend."

Shaking his head, Kurt unlocked the door to the dorm room, pulling Jeff inside. As soon as the door clicked shut behind them, Kurt turned to Jeff, crossing his arms.

"What?" Jeff asked, blinking innocently at him.

Sighing, Kurt rolled his eyes. "That party wasn't to welcome Blaine and I to the Warblers, was it? It was because of what I told you about my feelings for Blaine."

"We were worried about you." Jeff said, coming to sit down on the bed. "Wes, David, Nick, and I, I mean. The Warblers don't know anything. We all remembered three years ago, and we didn't want a repeat."

Kurt smiled at him. "It's not going to be a repeat of three years ago. I'm fine now, I'm just preparing for the inevitable. Good night Jeff." He called, climbing into bed.

"Good night Kurt." Jeff called back softly, flicking off the light and plunging the room into complete darkness.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

The bus came to a screeching halt outside the auditorium where Sectionals was held. The door banged open, and Jeff skipped out, the cousins trailing behind.

"Are you two ready for your first competition?" Wes asked, as they entered the building.

Blaine and Kurt nodded. "This is so exciting." Kurt said, happily.

"Blaine! Kurt! Wes! David! Jeff! Nick!" A voice cried excitedly, and the cousins turned to see Mercedes hurrying towards them, their parents trailing behind.

Kurt pulled his best friend into a hug. "I'm so glad you came."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" Mercedes asked, scandalized. "Who do you take me for, white boy? Anyway, how's Dalton?" She asked, looping her arms around their shoulders.

Blaine chuckled. "We missed you too, Cedes. But Dalton is great. It's everything we could have wanted."

"I'm happy for you two." She told them sincerely, as they headed towards the green room. "Even though I miss you at McKinley."

"How is it at McKinley?" Kurt asked, curious.

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Everyone has been treating me like I'm broken glass. It's getting really tiring. I get I'm supposed to be upset about your 'death', but it's been a month. Enough about that," She brightened up. "I want to meet those Warblers you are always talking about."

"I think you'll get your wish, Cedes." Wes said, pulling open the door to the green room.

The Warblers, who had been milling around in the room, looked up when they entered.

"Everyone, this is Mercedes." David said, introducing her. "Our other cousin."

All of the Warblers wandered over, introducing themselves to Mercedes, as the six cousins stood back, smiling.

"Okay, everyone." Ms. Ferguson said, wandering in. "Time to warm up."

Mercedes waved goodbye to her cousins, before slipping out the door to join the parents, while Kurt, Blaine, Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff turned to face their teacher.

* * *

Half an hour later, the PA crackled on. " _Dalton Academy Warblers, please make your way to the stage, Nude Erections and Vocal Masturbation, please make your way to your seats_."

Smiling at his cousins, Kurt made his way out of the green room, following the rest of the Warblers.

"Break a leg." Blaine whispered to Kurt, before making his way to the other side of the stage, with Nick and David.

Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, that definitely wasn't caused by the fact he was about to perform in front of an audience for the first time, Kurt took his spot in the formation. Slowly, the curtain rose, revealing the audience, and the music started.

**Can't count the years on one hand**   
**That we've been together**   
**I need the other one to hold you**   
**Make you feel, make you feel better**

**It's not a walk in the park**   
**To love each other**   
**But when our fingers interlock,**   
**Can't deny, can't deny you're worth it**   
**'Cause after all this time I'm still into you**

**I should be over all the butterflies**   
**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**   
**And baby even on our worst nights**   
**I'm into you (I'm into you)**

**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**   
**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**   
**Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**

**Recount the night that**   
**I first met your mother**   
**And on the drive back to my house**   
**I told you that, I told you that I loved ya**

**You felt the weight of the world**   
**Fall off your shoulder**   
**And to your favorite song**   
**We sang along to the start of forever**   
**And after all this time I'm still into you**

**I should be over all the butterflies**   
**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**   
**And baby even on our worst nights**   
**I'm into you (I'm into you)**   
**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**   
**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**   
**Yeah, after all this time I'm still into you**

**Some things just, some things just make sense**   
**And one of those is you and I (Hey)**   
**Some things just, some things just make sense**   
**And even after all this time (Hey)**

**I'm into you, baby, not a day goes by**   
**That I'm not into you**

**I should be over all the butterflies**   
**But I'm into you (I'm into you)**   
**And baby even on our worst nights**   
**I'm into you (I'm into you)**   
**Let 'em wonder how we got this far**

**'Cause I don't really need to wonder at all**   
**Yeah, after all this time**   
**I'm still into you**   
**I'm still into you**   
**I'm still into you**

Grinning, Kurt switched formations, passing Blaine as he did so, still high on adrenaline.

**The club isn't the best place to find a lover**   
**So the bar is where I go**   
**Me and my friends at the table doing shots**   
**Drinking fast and then we talk slow**   
**And you come over and start up a conversation with just me**   
**And trust me I'll give it a chance now**   
**Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox**   
**And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like**

**Girl, you know I want your love**   
**Your love was handmade for somebody like me**   
**Come on now, follow my lead**   
**I may be crazy, don't mind me**   
**Say, boy, let's not talk too much**   
**Grab on my waist and put that body on me**   
**Come on now, follow my lead**   
**Come, come on now, follow my lead**

**I'm in love with the shape of you**   
**We push and pull like a magnet do**   
**Although my heart is falling too**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**And last night you were in my room**   
**And now my bed sheets smell like you**   
**Every day discovering something brand new**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Every day discovering something brand new**   
**I'm in love with the shape of you**

**One week in we let the story begin**   
**We're going out on our first date**   
**You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat**   
**Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate**   
**We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour**   
**And how your family is doing okay**   
**Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat**   
**Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like**

**Girl, you know I want your love**   
**Your love was handmade for somebody like me**   
**Come on now, follow my lead**   
**I may be crazy, don't mind me**   
**Say, boy, let's not talk too much**   
**Grab on my waist and put that body on me**   
**Come on now, follow my lead**   
**Come, come on now, follow my lead**

**I'm in love with the shape of you**   
**We push and pull like a magnet do**   
**Although my heart is falling too**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**And last night you were in my room**   
**And now my bed sheets smell like you**   
**Every day discovering something brand new**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Every day discovering something brand new**   
**I'm in love with the shape of you**

**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**

**I'm in love with the shape of you**   
**We push and pull like a magnet do**   
**Although my heart is falling too**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Last night you were in my room**   
**And now my bed sheets smell like you**   
**Every day discovering something brand new**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**Come on, be my baby, come on**   
**I'm in love with your body**   
**Every day discovering something brand new**   
**I'm in love with the shape of you**

As the thunderous applause died down, the Warblers quickly and quietly made their way off the stage. But as soon as they were backstage, it exploded into pandemonium.

"You did it!" Jeff cheered, jumping up and down, and wrapping his arms around Blaine and Kurt's shoulders, while Nick simply shook his head.

Blaine chuckled. "Yes we did."

"We got this!" Wes said, excitedly.

David nodded in agreement. "The other choirs won't know what hit them."

"Come on boys." Ms. Ferguson said, shaking her head at their excitement. "We need to go into the audience to watch the other choirs."

Following her quietly, the troop of teenage vampires exited backstage, and headed into the auditorium, taking their seats to watch Vocal Masturbation, as the curtains opened.

**Spring was never waiting for us, girl**   
**It ran one step ahead**   
**As we followed in the dance**

**Between the parted pages and were pressed**   
**In love's hot fevered iron**   
**Like a striped pair of pants**

**MacArthur's Park is melting in the dark**   
**All the sweet green icing flowing down**   
**Someone left the cake out in the rain**   
**I don't think that I can take it**   
**'Cause it took so long to bake it**   
**And I'll never have that recipe again**   
**Oh, no!**

**I recall the yellow cotton dress**   
**Foaming like a wave**   
**On the ground around your knees**

**The birds like tender babies in your hands**   
**And the old men playing checkers**   
**By the trees**

**MacArthur's Park is melting in the dark**   
**All the sweet green icing flowing down**   
**Someone left the cake out in the rain**   
**I don't think that I can take it**   
**'Cause it took so long to bake it**   
**And I'll never have that recipe again**   
**Oh, no!**

**There will be another song for me**   
**For I will sing it**   
**There will be another dream for me**   
**Someone will bring it**   
**I will drink the wine while it is warm**   
**And never let you catch me**   
**Looking at the sun**   
**And after all the loves of my life**   
**After all the loves of my life**   
**You'll still be the one**

**I will take my life into my hands**   
**And I will use it**   
**I will win the worship in their eyes**   
**And I will lose it**   
**I will have the things that I desire**   
**And my passion flow like rivers through the sky**   
**And after all the loves of my life**   
**Oh after all the loves in my life**   
**I'll be thinking of you**   
**And wondering why**

**MacArthur's Park is melting in the dark**   
**All the sweet green icing flowing down**   
**Someone left the cake out in the rain**   
**I don't think that I can take it**   
**'Cause it took so long to bake it**   
**And I'll never have that recipe again**   
**Oh, no!**   
**Oh, no!**

Kurt winced as the last note faded away. "That was painful."

"Agreed." Wes nodded, covering his ears.

Jeff frowned. "It sounded like a litter of dying cats."

"Good thing that's their only song." Blaine commented, as Vocal Masturbation left the stage, and Nude Erections entered the stage.

**I walk a lonely road**   
**The only one that I have ever known**   
**Don't know where it goes**   
**But it's home to me, and I walk alone**   
**I walk this empty street**   
**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**   
**Where the city sleeps**   
**And I'm the only one, and I walk alone**   
**I walk alone, I walk alone**   
**I walk alone, I walk a—**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**   
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**   
**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**   
**'Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**   
**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I'm walking down the line**   
**That divides me somewhere in my mind**   
**On the borderline**   
**Of the edge and where I walk alone**   
**Read between the lines**   
**What's fucked up, and everything's all right**   
**Check my vital signs**   
**To know I'm still alive, and I walk alone**   
**I walk alone, I walk alone**   
**I walk alone, I walk a—**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**   
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**   
**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**   
**'Til then I walk alone**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**   
**Ah-ah, ah-ah**   
**I walk alone, I walk a—**

**I walk this empty street**   
**On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams**   
**Where the city sleeps**   
**And I'm the only one, and I walk a—**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**   
**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**   
**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**   
**'Til then I walk alone**

"That at least wasn't painful." Kurt commented.

Jeff nodded. "I didn't feel the need to cover my ears."

"It's time to go backstage." Ms. Ferguson said, standing up. "We need to learn the results."

Standing up, the Warblers made their way across the auditorium, and backstage, where the other two choirs were standing. Slowly, they filed onto the stage.

"Okay, it's time to hear the results." Rod Remington said, making his way onto the stage, the stagehand pushing a cart with the three trophies on it, behind him. He pulled the paper out of the envelope, reading off of it. "In third place, Vocal Masturbation!"

Vocal Masturbation nodded, their choir teacher grabbing the trophy, before shuffling off the stage. As soon as they were gone, Nude Erections and the Warblers moved closer.

"And the winner is," Rod Remington looked down at the paper. "The Dalton Academy Warblers! Congratulations, you're going to Regionals!"

Kurt looked to Blaine. "We won! We won!" He cried, jumping up.

"We did!" Blaine said in excitement, jumping with him.

Nude Erections grabbed their trophy, shuffling off the stage, as the Warblers celebrated. Ms. Ferguson grabbed their trophy, chuckling at the Warblers' enthusiasm.

"Come on." She said. "Let's go home."

As they walked through the lobby of the auditorium, a voice called out. "Warblers!"

Kurt turned around to see Mercedes walking towards them, with their parents trailing behind. Snagging Gideon by the sleeve, he turned him around. "Can you tell Ms. Ferguson that we'll be there? We just have to say hi to our parents."

"Sure Kurt." Gideon said, nodding and running after the Warblers.

Kurt ran to his father, giving him a hug. "You did great Kurt." Burt told him, smiling. "Your mother would be so proud."

His cousins were all pulled into hugs by their own parents, while Mercedes turned to Kurt. "That was impressive. Too bad we lost you two from the New Directions."

"If we ever face the New Directions at competition, you are in some serious trouble." Kurt commented teasingly.

Blaine looked down at his phone. "I hate to break this up, but we need to get back to the bus."

"Bye!" Kurt called, waving at his dad, before running after his cousins towards the parking lot.

* * *

Later that night, as Kurt rode home on the bus, the Warblers still celebrating around him, he smiled. It seemed like everything would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Still Into You: Paramore  
> Shape of You: Ed Sheeran  
> MacArthur Park: Richard Harris  
> Boulevard of Broken Dreams: Green Day
> 
> I know the other show choir names are absolutely ridiculous. I had asked my ibfs for suggestions on what I should name the show choirs, and those were the names I was given, so blame them.


	5. Thanksgiving

_Two weeks later..._

"Are you ready Kurt?" Blaine asked, peeking into his dorm room.

Kurt nodded, picking up his duffel bag from the floor. "Yeah, I am."

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, concerned, as they walked down the hallway. "I know you haven't been back to Lima since we were declared dead."

Kurt sighed. "I want to go back because it's Thanksgiving, and I want to see our family. But we have to be really careful. Neither of us can leave the house."

"Hey, it's okay." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his, ignoring the feelings bubbling up inside himself. "It's only three days. We'll be okay. And you know the others won't abandon us at the house."

As if on cue, Jeff and Nick walked around the corner, and Kurt ignored the smirk Jeff was sending his way.

"Are we ready to go?" Nick asked, looking at them.

Blaine nodded. "Let's go." He said, grabbing his duffel bag from where he had set it on the ground, and the four of them walked back the way Nick and Jeff had come.

"Took you long enough." Wes commented, from his spot leaning up against the doorframe, as the four of them walked around the corner.

Jeff flipped him off. "Fuck you Wesley. I know for a fact that you weren't ready until five minutes ago."

"We should get going." David said, the keys dangling from his hands. "If we want to make it to Lima before night."

Walking out the door and across the parking lot, Kurt tossed his duffel into the trunk, before climbing into the van, with Blaine, Nick, and Jeff taking the other backseats, while Wes stole the front seat, and David hopped into the driver's seat.

Looking out the window, Kurt watched the trees pass him by, getting closer and closer to Lima.

* * *

Two hours later, Kurt was poked awake by Jeff.

"Are we here?" He asked groggily, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

Jeff nodded. "Hurry, we have to get you inside quickly, before someone sees you."

Hopping out of the van, Kurt grabbed his duffel bag, that Nick handed him, before hurrying into the house, Wes shutting the door behind them.

"You're back!" Mercedes called excitedly, running around the corner and pulling Kurt into a hug.

Blaine chuckled. "Cedes, you saw us two weeks ago."

"But I miss you two now that you're at Dalton." She said, pulling away from Kurt to look at Blaine. "Is that a crime?"

"What are we, chopped liver?" Jeff joked, crossing his arms.

Mercedes turned to him. "You know I miss you four, Jeff." She told him. "But, you've been at Dalton for a while. I'm not used to not seeing Kurt and Blaine."

"Move out of the way, Jones." A voice sounded from behind them. "I want to say hello to my little brother, too."

Blaine turned around, a smile breaking out across his face. "Cooper!" He cried, running to give his brother a hug. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Squirt." Cooper said, smiling fondly. "And you've had a lot going on, since I was gone."

Pam came around the corner, Devon and Burt with her. "Yes, they have. And Cooper, you had some news you want to tell them."

"Yeah, I do." Cooper said smiling, leading them into the living room, where a striking vampress was sitting on the couch. She had long, wavy blonde hair, and large, wide, bright blue eyes. "Everyone, this is Emily Armstrong." Cooper said, introducing her. "My mate."

The younger vampires stared at him in shock, Blaine's mouth dropped open as he looked at his brother.

"I'm so happy for you." Blaine finally said, pulling his brother into a hug.

Kurt smiled at Emily. "Welcome to the family." He told her.

"It's wonderful to have everyone back in the house." Richard said, walking around the corner, Sophia Sterling following him.

Sophia crossed the room, pulling Jeff into her arms. "It's so good to have you back, Jeff." She whispered into his hair.

"It's good to be back, mom." Jeff said, hugging her back.

Burt turned to them. "I'm sure you all are tired, so why don't you go to bed? We can talk in the morning."

"Good night dad!" Kurt called, climbing the stairs with his cousins, and disappearing into his old room.

Climbing under the covers, Kurt fell asleep.

* * *

The following morning, Kurt blinked awake, as sunlight streamed in through the window. Hopping out of bed, Kurt made his way downstairs, to the kitchen, where Pam was heating up blood for breakfast.

"Am I the first one up?" He asked, coming to sit down at one of the island stools.

She turned around to face him. "Yep. Do you want your usual?"

"Yes, please." Kurt nodded.

Jeff trudged down the stairs, plopping down on one of the stools. "It's too early." He said, yawning.

"It's ten a.m." Kurt said, glancing at the clock above the stove.

Jeff dropped his head into his hands. "Exactly." He groaned.

"Is Jeff complaining about the time again?" Blaine asked, walking down the stairs.

Kurt nodded, as Blaine sat down next to him. "Yep."

"When isn't Jeff complaining about the time?" Wes asked, as he and David walked down the stairs, having caught the end of the conversation.

Jeff lifted his head out of his hands. "This is bullying. Nick, they're bullying me." He complained, as Nick walked downstairs.

"This is why I missed you all." Mercedes said, walking around the corner. "You are always entertaining."

Blaine looked up at his mother. "Who's coming over today?"

"Your grandparents are coming this afternoon." She told him. "Everyone else is already here."

Wes nodded. "The perks of living together."

"Here you go." Pam told them, handing out their glasses of blood. "I'm going to the store, since I need to get some other things for tonight."

As soon as she exited the kitchen, the cousins turned to each other. "What should we do?" Jeff asked. "It's not like Blaine or Kurt can go anywhere."

"How about we watch some movies?" Wes suggested.

Kurt nodded. "I like that idea."

Skipping over to the TV stand, Jeff rummaged through the movies. "How about a Marvel marathon?" He asked, holding up _Iron Man_.

Nodding in agreement, the cousins moved into the living room, taking their places on the various couches and chairs. Blaine and Kurt took one couch, Nick and Jeff took another, and Wes and David took the third, while Mercedes took the chair. Later, if asked, both Nick and Jeff, and Kurt and Blaine would firmly deny they fell asleep on each other.

* * *

Several hours later, Kurt, who had fallen asleep sometime during _Thor_ , was gently shaken awake. Blinking his eyes open, he looked up at Pam.

"Sorry to wake you." She apologized. "But Blaine's grandparents are almost here, then we're going to have dinner. I thought you would want to know."

Kurt sat up, smiling at her, noticing Blaine was gone, and although he wouldn't admit it to anyone, secretly missing his presence. "Thanks Pam."

It was at that moment, the doorbell rang, startling everyone in the living room.

"I'll get it mom." Blaine said, coming around the corner.

He crossed the room and into the foyer, pulling the door open to reveal Mary and Thomas Anderson. Both of them were strikingly beautiful, and looked to be in their mid-twenties, when in reality, they were nearly two hundred. Mary had long, wavy, jet black hair with bright blue eyes, while Thomas had combed, black hair and sparkling hazel eyes, looking exactly like his son and grandson.

"Grandpa! Grandma!" Blaine said in excitement, pulling them into a hug.

Mary smiled as Blaine hugged her. "Oh, it's lovely to see you Blaine." She said. "You're getting so old now."

"And I heard you are at Dalton, now." Thomas commented. "A fine school for young vampires."

Blaine nodded, shaking his head. "Yes, I know you went there grandpa."

"Why, then it must be the best school." Thomas said, chuckling and ruffling Blaine's hair, who squeaked and darted away, hiding behind Kurt, who had been standing in the doorway, watching the entire conversation.

Kurt shook his head at Blaine. "And everyone says I'm bad with my hair."

"You've seen my hair ungelled, Kurt." Blaine said, peeking out from behind him. "It's a mess."

"Dinner is ready." Pam told them, coming around the corner.

At her announcement, Blaine and Kurt took off, hands interlaced and giggling about something. Mary and Thomas watched them fondly. "Ah, young love." Mary said, sighing.

"You've got that right, grandma." Wes said, coming around the corner with David.

Thomas turned to his grandsons. "Are they like that at Dalton too?"

"Yep," David said, nodding. "Except neither of them believe they are mates. The same goes for Nick and Jeff."

Mary sighed. "We'll just have to wait until they turn sixteen. Now, come on." She said, smiling at her grandsons.

The four vampires walked around the corner, taking the four remaining seats. "I was wondering when you would show up." Devon commented teasingly, before turning to everyone else. "Now you may eat."

"So, Blaine, Kurt," Thomas said, turning to the two boys, as everyone began to eat. "How do you like Dalton?"

Kurt smiled at him. "I love it. It's a lot different then McKinley. That doesn't mean I don't miss Cedes." He amended.

"You better." The girl in question teased. "I am one of the few amazing things at that hell hole of a school."

Wes leaned towards Mercedes. "A large ego much?"

"No, that's Rachel." Kurt said, giggling.

Shaking his head at their antics, Thomas went back to his dinner, and the air was soon filled with sounds of idle chatter and eating, as they enjoyed their time together, just like any other family on Thanksgiving.

* * *

Several hours later, the cousins gathered at the door, biding farewell to their grandparents.

"Goodbye, grandma, grandpa." Blaine said, giving them one last hug, before they stepped out the door, Wes shutting it soundly behind them.

As they walked back into the living room, both Blaine and Kurt let out large yawns, both tired from the day.

"Why don't you go to bed." Pam suggested. "It's been a long day, and it's eleven p.m."

Kurt nodded, following her advice and heading upstairs, quickly collapsing into bed and dreaming about his return to Dalton the next day.


	6. Of Finals and New Arrivals

_Three weeks later..._

Kurt exited his seventh hour class, groaning and falling into step with Jeff. "I am not ready for this weekend."

"At least you don't have to go to seventh anymore." Jeff pointed out.

Kurt glared at him. "Yeah, but I have to study for finals, Jeff."

"We'll help you." Jeff insisted, wrapping his arm around Kurt's shoulders. "Warblers help their own."

Kurt smiled gratefully. "Thanks Jeff."

"Oh, I have some good news." Jeff said, bouncing up and down. "Dalton has a new transfer." He announced.

Kurt looked at him oddly. "This late in the semester?"

"Uh huh." Jeff nodded. "No one knows too much about him, except his father's a super rich businessman, and he transferred from Paris."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "He's probably some snobby asshole."

"Don't judge him before you see him, Kurt." Jeff said, as they walked into the common room. "He could be nice."

Nick looked up as they walked into the room. "Judge who?" He asked.

"The new transfer." Jeff informed him. "Kurt thinks he's going to be snobby."

Wes looked up. "I met him. He was in my math class. Kinda quiet and kept mostly to himself, but he seemed okay."

"Excuse me," a voice sounded from doorway, causing all the boys to turn around. "I'm new here. Is this the common room?" Standing there was a tall boy with dirty-blonde hair and emerald green eyes, wearing the Dalton uniform.

Jeff skipped up to him, holding out his hand for him to shake. "You must be the new transfer. I'm Jeff. Welcome to Dalton?"

"I'm Sebastian." He said, introducing himself. "Sebastian Smythe. Has everyone been talking about me?"

Blaine nodded. "Sort of. It's just really unusual for someone to transfer in this late in the semester. It's not bad or anything." He reassured him.

"It's not like I had a choice." Sebastian muttered under his breath.

Nick turned to him. "So Sebastian, do you do any extracirculars?"

"Yeah, I sing. Why?" He asked, confused.

Jeff bounced up and down, excited. "So do we! You should join the Warblers. It's Dalton's show choir. We're all a part of it."

"Auditions are at the beginning of next semester." David informed him.

Sebastian smiled at them. "Maybe I will."

"What's your dorm room number?" Nick asked.

Sebastian pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket, glancing at it. "I'm room number 207." He read off.

"That's in between Jeff and Kurt's room, and Wes and David's room." Nick told him. "Blaine and I's room is next to Wes and David's room."

Jeff grabbed Sebastian's hand, dragging him down the hallway, who gazed back at the other vampires for help, and simply getting a shrug in response.

"We've got to go help each other study for finals." Jeff yelled, still dragging Sebastian down the hallway.

Kurt glanced at Blaine, before shrugging and following Jeff and Sebastian. Despite his original fears, Sebastian seemed alright, and if he could withstand Jeff's insanity, he would fit in just fine.

* * *

_One week later..._

Kurt exited his last final, collapsing into a chair next to Blaine. "I'm finally done." He announced, throwing his hands up in the air.

"And now, we just have Christmas break." Blaine agreed. "Now come on," he said, pulling Kurt up with him. "We need to pack for break."

Kurt pouted at him. "I'm already packed, cause you forced me to, last night."

"That I did." Blaine remembered. "Then let's go yell at our cousins to pack."

Kurt grinned. "I like how you think."

The two vampires skipped down the hallway, arms linked, and to the dorms, hurrying up the stairs, and bursting into Wes and David's dorm room.

"What are you two so excited about?" David grumbled, from where he was waist deep in a mountain of clothes, surrounding his suitcase.

Both boys bounced onto the bed. "That's why you pack last night, like I suggested. Kurt and I are done." Blaine said smugly.

"Well, some of us had studying to do." Wes protested, sticking his head out of the closet, a shirt on top of his head.

Kurt giggled. "I think you have something on your head, Wes."

"I knew that." Wes said, scowling, yanking the shirt off the top of his head, and disappearing back into the closet.

The door room door creaked open once more, and Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff walked inside, Nick shutting the door behind them.

"Is everyone going to come in here?" David asked annoyed, appearing slightly comical among the pile of clothes.

Sebastian turned to Kurt, amused. "Did Wes and David procrastinate?"

Over the past week, Sebastian had come to be a member of their little group, and by now, it seemed like he had always been there.

"Yeah," Kurt nodded. "Even though Blaine told them not to."

Blaine turned to Kurt, smirking. "So are you happy I made you pack last night?"

"Shut up." Kurt commented, annoyed.

Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, who fought to control the blush, steering him out of the room. "You love me."

"Debatable." Kurt muttered.

Jeff skipped ahead of them. "Come on!" He called. "Since Wes and David are still packing, we can watch movies in the common room."

Shaking his head at Jeff's antics, Kurt followed his best friends to the common room, for what would be a fun movie night, after a stressful week of finals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is so short. It was mainly a filler chapter to introduce Sebastian in the story. Do you like what I've done with him? Normally I write him as a villan, but I decided to write him nice this time. And don't worry, you will learn what happened to Sebastian, eventually.


	7. Oh Christmas Time, Oh Christmas Time

The following morning, Kurt was shaken roughly awake by Jeff. "Come on, Kurt. It's Christmas break!" The energetic blonde cheered.

"Get off of me, Jeffrey." Kurt groaned, sitting up.

Jeff jumped up and skipped out the door, off to bother Sebastian, or one of the other cousins. Standing up, Kurt headed into the closet, grabbing the outfit he had set out for the day, which consisted of a blue top, grey skinny jeans, black boots, and a silver belt.

Exiting the dorm room, Kurt headed down the hallway, turning towards the dining hall. Entering the hall, he grabbed his cup of blood from the breakfast line, before making his way over to his normal table, where Blaine was already sitting.

"Did Jeff get to you?" Blaine asked, as Kurt sat down.

Kurt nodded. "Yep. Did he get to you?"

"Sadly." Blaine said, frowning. "He said he was going to wait to wake you up for a little bit."

Kurt groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "It's too early."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, concerned.

Kurt lifted his head to look at him. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because we're going back to Lima." Blaine told him. "Last time, we were only there for three days, now we're there for two weeks."

Kurt reached across the table, taking Blaine's hands in his. "I'm going to be fine Blaine. Stop worrying. It's going to be cold, so it's not like I'm going to want to go outside."

Jeff came skipping through the door, just then, dragging Nick with him, Sebastian, Wes, and David following. Kurt and Blaine broke apart, blushing profusely, as their five friends took their seats around the table, Jeff smirking at Kurt.

"So, what are you doing for Christmas break Sebastian?" David asked, as they all sipped on their blood.

Sebastian hesitated, glancing around the table, before sighing. "Nothing. I'm staying at Dalton for the break."

The entire table whipped around, staring at Sebastian in shock after his admission.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jeff asked. "We could have had you come back with us for the break."

Sebastian stared down into his cup, remaining quiet for a long time, before finally answering. "I didn't want any of you to look at me differently because of this. I don't want to go into details, not yet."

"We aren't going to judge you Sebastian." Kurt assured him. "We like you. We don't care if you have family issues, or whatever is going on with you."

Sebastian smiled at them. "Thanks guys."

"Don't mention it." Wes said, waving it off. "Anybody who can put up with Jeff's insanity is good with us."

Jeff flipped him off, before turning to Sebastian. "Are you sure you don't want to come with us? I'm sure our parents would be fine with you coming."

"No, I'll be fine here." Sebastian said, shaking his head. "I don't want to intrude on your family time. I mean it." He insisted, seeing the looks on their faces. "Go on without me."

Sighing, Jeff stood up. "If you insist." He told the other vampire, before heading over to the trash can to throw away his cup.

"Don't mind him." Kurt told Sebastian. "He's just upset that we couldn't convince you to come with us. It's a good thing," he reassured Sebastian. "It means he cares about you."

Sebastian nodded, staring at the spot where Jeff had disappeared. "I know."

"We probably should get going," Kurt said, standing up. "If we want to make it back to Lima before lunch."

Blaine turned to Sebastian. "Have fun."

"I will." Sebastian assured him. "I think some of the other Warblers, like Trent and Thad, are staying here too. And besides, it will give me a chance to practice my Warblers' audition."

Waving goodbye to Sebastian, the cousins stood up from the table, tossing out their blood cups in the trash can, before making their way through the winding hallways, and up the spiral stairs to their dorms.

Heading into his dorm room, Kurt grabbed the singular suitcase from in front of the door, before dragging it out of the dorm room and into the hallway, where Blaine was already waiting with his suitcase.

"Did you finally fit everything into the suitcase?" Blaine asked teasingly, as David dragged his bulging suitcase into the hallway.

David flipped him off. "Fuck you Anderson."

"It took him a while." Wes said, sticking his head out of the door, his own suitcase in hand. "Both of us had to sit on it."

Jeff came skipping around the corner, stopping when he saw all of them standing outside in the hallway. "I was wondering when you would show up. I'll go grab my suitcase."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Nick asked, grabbing Jeff's arm to stop him.

Jeff shook him off, yanking his own arm away. "I'm fine Nick."

Nick watched, sighing, as Jeff disappeared into the dorm room. Blaine, Kurt, Wes, and David made eye contact with each other, all thinking the same thing. " _They are so oblivious it hurts._ "

"Are we ready to go?" Jeff asked, exiting the dorm room with his suitcase, purposely avoiding Nick's eyes.

Kurt nodded, knowing he would have to talk to his roommate later. "Let's go."

The group walked down the hallway, Jeff skipping ahead to get as far away from Nick as possible, who stayed behind with Kurt and Blaine, both of whom were talking with him quietly, all the while shooting longing glances at each other. Wes and David rolled their eyes at each other.

"They're so dramatic it hurts." Wes muttered.

David nodded. "I've said this before and I'll say it again, we better not be this dramatic when we find our mates."

"Agreed." Wes said, nodding.

They exited the building, heading across the parking lot, and to where their legion of cars were parked.

"Who's driving?" Jeff asked, leaning up against the side of his car.

Kurt pulled his keys out of his pocket, unlocking the car door. "We should at least take mine. The Navigator will be better if we hit a lot of snow."

"We should take my car as well." David agreed. "It's larger, so we can fit any Christmas presents we get in it."

Blaine looked around at them. "How are we splitting up?"

"I'll go with David." Jeff blurted out quickly, jumping up.

Nick sighed. "I'll go with Kurt."

Shaking his head at them, Kurt pulled open his trunk, placing his suitcase inside, and stepping aside so Blaine and Nick could do the same. He climbed into the drivers' seat, adjusting his seat and controls while he was waiting for Blaine and Nick to get in.

As soon as they were both in the car, Blaine turned to Nick, as Kurt pulled out of the Dalton parking lot. "What's going on with you and Jeff?" He demanded.

"Nothing is going on with Jeff and I." Nick protested, his blush giving him away.

Kurt scoffed. "Please, it's obvious something is going on between you two."

"Fine, I have a crush on him." Nick sighed, relenting. "But Jeff doesn't like me back, he's made that perfectly clear. Jeff's not my mate, nor will he ever be. I just need to forget about him."

Blaine and Kurt made eye contact, rolling their eyes at Nick. It was obvious what was going on here, even though Nick wouldn't admit it.

The rest of the two hour car ride was completed in silence, with Nick refusing to say anything to Kurt and Blaine, since they had gotten the truth out of him, and both Kurt and Blaine were deep in thought, comparing their own situation to Jeff and Nick.

* * *

Two hours later, their car reached Lima, arriving about a minute after David's car. Hopping out of the car, Blaine and Kurt darted inside the house, so no one would see them. Wes and David walked outside, helping Nick grab the suitcases from the Navigator.

"You're back!" Pam called excitedly, hurrying over to where they were standing in the foyer, pulling Blaine into a tight hug.

Blaine chuckled, hugging her back. "You saw me three weeks ago, mom."

"I know," she said, pulling back to look at him. "But I hardly ever see you anymore."

Burt came around the corner, chuckling at the scene. "I know you miss him Pam, but I don't think strangling Blaine is the best idea." He teased.

"Dad!" Kurt cried excitedly, running across the foyer and launching himself into Burt's arms. "I miss you." He mumbled into Burt's shoulder.

Burt smiled, hugging Kurt back. "I miss you too, son."

Sophia, Mary, Anne Duval, Sarah Jones, Tia Montgomery, and Hannah Thompson came around the corner into the foyer, smiling at the scene in front of them.

"Why don't you all go put your suitcases up in your rooms." Sarah suggested, stepping foreword. "Then you can help us put up the Christmas decorations."

Blaine nodded at his aunts and grandma. "Okay Aunt Sarah." He agreed, picking up his suitcase and heading towards the staircase, the cousins trailing behind.

Kurt followed Blaine, picking up his suitcase with ease, while Wes behind him struggled to pick up his bulging case, and walk up the steps.

As soon as they all placed their suitcases in their rooms, they joined each other at the top of the stairs, before heading back downstairs to the living room, where all the aunts, their grandma, and some of the cousins were.

Wes walked up to his younger sister, Lily Montgomery, ruffling her hair. Lily was a ten year old vampress, with long, wavy, dark brown hair, large, wide brown eyes, and Asian features.

"Get away from me, Wesley." Lily exclaimed, annoyed, jumping away from him.

Wes pouted at her. "I hardly see you anymore Lils. Is it a crime for me to want to see my only sister?"

"Not if you mess up my hair." She said, pouting.

David wrapped his arm around the shoulder of his brother, Leo Thompson. Leo was a tall, gangly, thirteen year old vampire, with short, buzzed brown hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. "How is my little bro doing today?" David asked.

"Fuck off D." Leo muttered, quiet enough that Lily, Mary, and the aunts couldn't hear him. "Besides, I'm only two years younger then you."

David gave him a noogie, before running to hide behind Wes, so Leo couldn't come after him. "I'm still older!" He called.

"Where's my brother?" Blaine asked, turning to Anne.

Before Anne could response, Livy and Linny, Jeff's six year old twin sisters, tumbled into the room. Both young vampresses had long, blonde hair that was pulled into pigtails, and bright, twinkling blue eyes. Both girls ran around the room, hiding behind Sophia.

"What are you two doing?" Jeff asked, amused.

They giggled in response, pointing towards the door they had just come out of. A few seconds later, Robert came through the door, his face stony, but a sparkle of mischief in his eyes, suggesting he wasn't totally serious.

"Where are those two troublemakers?" He asked, scanning around the room, as two twin giggles sounded from behind Sophia.

Jeff shrugged, smirking as he went to stand next to Sophia, hiding his sisters from his grandpa. "I don't know grandpa, I haven't seen them since I got here. Have you?" He asked, looking around the room.

A chorus of "No's" and "I haven't's" rang out from around the room, as Mary, and all the cousins and aunts looked on innocently.

Robert glanced around the room, narrowing his eyes, before leaving. A few seconds after he had left, Livy and Linny darted out from behind Sophia, both giving Jeff a hug, before running off to bother someone else.

"Okay," Tia said, clapping her hands together. "I think we should start on the decorations. Jeff, Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt, Nick, Wes, and David, you can help Grandma, Aunt Sarah, Aunt Sophia, Aunt Anne, Aunt Hannah, and I with the ornaments. Lily and Leo, you two can put up the stuffed animals, the bannister decorations, and the mantel."

Opening one of the many plastic bins that stored the Christmas decorations, scattered around the room, Kurt pulled several ornaments carefully out of their boxes. Walking over to the large Christmas tree in the center of the living room, he placed the first ornaments on the tree.

After the first ornaments were on, it was as if a spell was broken over the entire room, and all the cousins got to work, pulling the ornaments out of their boxes, and placing them carefully on the tree. Leo and Lily ran around the room, hanging up the nonbreakable decorations.

"Kurt here," Blaine said from his spot by the ornament boxes, beckoning his best friend over.

Kurt looked up from where he was hanging another ornament on the tree, before walking over to where Blaine was standing. "What is it?"

"You should hang this one up." Blaine told him, delicately removing an ornament from its box, and Kurt's breath caught at the sight.

No matter how many times he saw it, or how many years it hung on the tree, the sight of it always made him sad. The rest of the family watched sadly as Kurt hung the glass music note on the tree, the last thing Elizabeth Hummel had given her young son, before she died.

"Come here." Blaine said, beckoning Kurt and wrapping him in a tight hug, as tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes. Quietly, he led him upstairs and for once, none of the cousins commented.

"I miss her so much, Blaine." Kurt said softly, as the other vampire led him into his room, and softly shut the door behind them.

Blaine climbed onto his bed, patting the spot next to him. "I know you do." He said softly, as Kurt sat down next to him. "We all miss her. But, wherever she is, I'm sure she just wants you to be happy."

Cuddling up to Blaine, Kurt smiled up at his best friend. "Can we just stay here?"

"Whatever you want Kurt." Blaine agreed, ignoring the pounding in his chest at their close proximity.

Quickly, the two boys drifted off to sleep, tangled up in each others' arms, as their sleeping bodies betrayed any control they had while awake.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

Wes, David, Jeff, and Nick crept upstairs, peeking into Blaine's room, where both boys were still asleep, wrapped up in each other's arms.

"Aww," Jeff cooed. "Look at them. They're adorable."

Wes nodded. "Let's leave them alone. They deserve it."

Silently, the four vampires crept back downstairs, and reentered the living room to help with the decorations.

* * *

Two hours later...

Slowly, Kurt blinked his eyes open, feeling rested from earlier, and immediately blushed at the position he found himself in. He was still on the bed with Blaine, but sometime during their sleep, they had shifted, so they were tangled together. Blaine's legs were tangled together with Kurt's, and his head was resting on Kurt's chest, with his hand fisted in Kurt's shirt.

Kurt laid there for a second, admiring the beautiful vampire in front of him. After a few seconds, Kurt looked away, not wanting to seem stalkerish. He started to pull away, chuckling as Blaine pulled him closer in his sleep, mumbling to himself. Twisting around, Kurt grabbed a pillow, sliding it so Blaine latched onto that instead, and rolled out of the way, hitting the ground with a soft thump. Standing up, he brushed off his jeans, before crossing the room and opening the door, slipping out and closing it softly, and heading downstairs.

"There you are Kurtie." Jeff said, looking up as Kurt entered the living room.

Mary, the aunts, and the cousins had finished the Christmas decorations, about thirty minutes prior, and were now lounging around the room. Jeff sat on one of the couches, Nick, Wes, and David next to him. Mary sat in an arm chair next to them, while Leo perched on an ottoman in front of them, with Mercedes. On the other couch sat Aunts Tia, Sarah, Sophia, and Anne, while Aunt Hannah sat in the other arm chair. Livy, Linny, and Lily all sat on the ground in front of the chairs and couches.

And all around the living room, it was decked out in Christmas decorations. The tree, which stood in the center of the room, was decked out with all the ornaments, the lights twinkling, the angel on top, who looked suspiciously like the late Elizabeth Hummel, sparkled, and the music note ornament hung in a prominent place on the tree. The mantel was decked out, with over a dozen stockings hanging from it, while garlands of ivy were strung behind them. Garlands were strung through the big bay windows, that looked out onto the street, as candles twinkled below in the windowsill. All up and down the bannister, garland was wrapped, with sparkly baubles hung every few inches. Finally, a collection of stuffed animals were grouped together along the hearth.

"It looks amazing." Kurt commented, coming to sit next to Leo and Mercedes.

Jeff turned to him. "Where's Blaine?"

"He's still upstairs, sleeping." Kurt said, gesturing upstairs.

Upstairs, a door creaked open, drawing the attention of those in the living room. Blaine stepped out of his room, making his way downstairs.

"Sleep well Blaine?" Wes teased, as Blaine stepped into the room.

Blaine rolled his eyes at him. "Shove off Wesley." He muttered, collapsing onto the ottoman next to Kurt, which was getting rather full now.

"I have an idea." Jeff exclaimed, springing up. "Let's watch a Christmas movie." Rummaging around in the box of movies, he pulled out _Frosty the Snowman_. "How about _Frosty_?" He questioned, holding it up.

All of the family members in the room nodded their confirmation, and Kurt settled back for a movie night with his family.

* * *

_Two days later..._

Kurt was aggressively shaken from his slumber, by an energetic Jeff, as the excited blonde jumped onto the bed. "It's Christmas Kurtie!" He cheered, bouncing up and down. "It's time to get up."

"Get out of the way, Jeff." Kurt groaned, sitting up in his bed and rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

Grinning, Jeff darted out of the room, no doubt to harass Wes and David, as Kurt hopped out of his bed, pulling a robe over his pajamas, and heading down the stairs towards the living room.

"Did Jeff wake you up?" Blaine, who was sitting on the loveseat in the living room, his own robe wrapped around him, and a cup of hot chocolate in his hand, asked.

Kurt nodding, collapsing into the seat next to Blaine, gratefully accepting the cup of hot chocolate Blaine handed him. "Yes, he did."

It was then that Jeff skipped down the stairs, Nick following him, while Wes and David trudged behind them.

"It's Christmas guys!" Jeff cheered, jumping onto the couch and pulling Nick down with him, who blushed at the contact. "You should be excited!"

Wes rolled his eyes, taking a seat on the other loveseat, David collapsing next to him. "We would be more excited if you didn't wake us up at seven a.m., Jeffrey! I don't even think the parents are up yet." He exclaimed.

"I don't think it could be considered Christmas morning, if Jeff didn't wake us up obscenely early." Kurt pointed out, swirling his hot chocolate around, and blowing on it.

Blaine chuckled. "Kurt's got a point."

The sound of footsteps echoed on the stairs behind them, causing all six teenage vampires to turn around. Their parents traipsed down the stairs, Linny and Livy in Sophia and Anne's arms, while Lily, Leo, and Mercedes trailed behind them.

"It's present time!" Linny cheered, as her mother and aunt put her and her twin sister down, before they scampered over to Jeff, hopping up onto the loveseat, with their brother and Nick.

Jeff chuckled, ruffling his sisters' hair. "Great minds think alike."

"What are we waiting for?" Lily asked, from her space on the floor in front of Wes and David.

Devon, who was sitting closest to the tree, pulled the presents out from under it, before handing some to Pam, who assisted in distributing them to the family.

"You can open them now." Devon told them, after retaking his seat on the ground.

The kids grinned, tearing into their presents in front of them, Kurt chuckling as he watched Livy and Linny rip the wrapping paper away, at a much faster pace than the older vampires. Turning his attention back to his own presents, Kurt carefully opened them, gasping at what was inside. "Cedes! Thank you!" He cried, pulling out the Jimmy Choo boots.

"You're welcome, boo." She told him, blowing him a kiss. "And thank you for the necklace." She said, putting on the heart pendant.

Turning back, Kurt opened the rest of his presents. He received a Gucci scarf from Wes, a set of sheet music from David, a year's subscription to Vogue from Jeff, a set of cologne from Nick, a Harry Potter book set from Blaine, a $100 gift card to the mall from his dad, different pattered ties from Devon and Pam, cuff links from Mary and Thomas, different novels from Richard and Sophia, a French cookbook from Tia and William Montgomery, Wes' dad, piano music from Hannah and Shane Thompson, David's dad, a leather notebook from Sarah and James, Mercedes' dad, a set of records from Lily, a new messenger bag from Leo, since his old one was stained from being slushied, even in his short time at McKinley, hand drawings from Livy and Linny, and a bag of lube and condoms from Cooper and Emily, complete with a note that instructed him, " _to use after you turn sixteen,_ " which he shoved under his pile of other presents, prompting a quizzical look from Blaine.

"It's just Cooper being Cooper." He assured his best friend, who seemed satisfied by the answer.

To his friends, Kurt had gifted a set of Harry Potter bow ties to Blaine, who had tackled him in a grateful hug upon opening it, a new gavel to Wes, who had rolled his eyes, new jazz shoes to David, a set of prank goods to Jeff, which caused the other cousins to groan, knowing Jeff would use it on them, and Jeff to grin, a Gucci coat to Nick, and of course, the heart pendant to Mercedes.

After all the presents were opened, and the giant mess of wrapping paper cleaned up, the family moved into the dining room, drinking their blood, sipping on mugs of hot chocolate, and simply enjoying the Christmas spirit.

* * *

_One week later..._

"Kurt, come on!" Blaine called, peeking his head into his room. "Everyone is waiting for you downstairs."

Kurt fixed his hair one more time, before turning to Blaine, linking his arm with Blaine's, as the two vampires headed downstairs.

"We thought you would never show up, Kurtie!" Jeff exclaimed, bouncing over, high on excitement. "It's New Years!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "It's nine p.m., Jeff, we have plenty of time before midnight."

The three vampires made their way across the room, to where Nick, Wes, David, and Mercedes were standing by the drink table.

"Took you long enough." Wes teased, as Kurt poured himself a pop.

Blaine shook his head. "We would have been down here sooner, if _someone_ hadn't taken forever to get ready." He teased, mock glaring at Kurt.

"It's only nine p.m." Kurt said, rolling his eyes and taking a long sip of his drink. "You guys are way too dramatic."

David chuckled. "You're only figuring that out now, Kurt?"

"Come on," Blaine said, holding his hand out to Kurt. "Let's dance."

Giggling, Kurt wordlessly handed his drink to Mercedes, before grabbing Blaine's hand and following him out onto the dance floor.

"They're so oblivious." Jeff commented, shaking his head as they watched their two cousins twirl around on the dance floor, completely lost in each other's eyes.

Wes shook his head, taking a drink from his own cup. "Understatement of the century there, Jeff."

"Only one more year, guys." Mercedes assured them. "Then we won't have to deal with their obliviousness anymore."

Nick laughed, pouring himself a pop. "While that is true Cedes, then we'll have to deal with them being totally in love. You all know that will happen."

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" David groaned, rubbing his hand over his face.

Jeff placed down his own drink, reaching out for Nick's hand. "Come on, let's dance."

The two vampires ran off, near to where Blaine and Kurt were dancing, giggling and laughing, lost in their own world, and leaving Mercedes, Wes, and David by the drink table.

Wes shook his head. "You would think, after what we were all talking about, they wouldn't run off and do the same thing."

"We'll get through this together, Wes." David assured his cousin, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Mercedes abandoned her and Kurt's drinks on the table, before turning to the two vampires. "Since the rest of our cousins seem to have abandoned us, let's go have fun."

Grinning, the last three cousins left the drink table, disappearing into the crowd to celebrate the last hours of the year.

* * *

_Three hours later..._

"One minute!" Someone called out, causing Kurt to startle from where he was dancing with Blaine.

"It's almost here." He said, looking at his best friend.

Blaine chuckled. "Do you have any resolutions for the new year?"

"Not really." Kurt said, shrugging. "I guess to have the best year we can with our cousins."

Blaine grinned. "I'll toast to that."

"Three, two, one!" Someone called and the living room interrupted into cheers, as the different couples pulled each other into deep kisses.

Blaine pulled Kurt into a hug as the New Year rang out. "Happy New Year Kurt."

"Happy New Year Blaine." Kurt sighed happily.

* * *

_Three days later..._

"Bye mom." Blaine said, pulling Pam into a tight hug. "I promise to call when we get back to Dalton."

Pam reluctantly pulled away, blotting at her tears with a tissue. "I know, I just can't believe I won't see you until Easter."

"Don't worry, Aunt P." Jeff said, wrapping an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "We'll take care of B for you."

Pam chuckled. "I wouldn't doubt you boys for a second."

Burt and Devon joined Pam at the door, watching as all of the boys pilled into Kurt and David's cars. "They'll be okay." Burt assured her.

"I know." Pam nodded. "I just don't like to see my babies growing up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Geez, that was a long chapter. One thing I don't think I have discussed before, is how they're all related to each other. I know they always refer to each other as "cousins" but that's not completely the case. Jeff, Wes, and David are all Blaine's cousins, on his dad's side. They're dads are all brothers. Mercedes, Kurt, and Nick aren't related to any of them, they just grew up in the same house together, because they're dads were best friends with Jeff, Wes, and Blaine's dads. So there's no incest on the part of Niff and Klaine, since its pretty obvious that that's eventually where this story is going.


	8. A New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used:  
> Share Your Address by Ben Platt

Sebastian was waiting by the door when, two hours later, the cousins all arrived back at Dalton, suitcases in hand. "So, how was Lima?" He asked, following them up the stairs to the dorm.

"Lima was great!" Jeff said enthusiastically, struggling to balance the heavy luggage he was holding. "How was your break here?"

Sebastian shrugged. "It was okay. I mainly stayed in my dorm and practiced for my Warblers' audition. Trent, Thad, and I did go bowling one night, which was fun. You all were right, they're great guys."

"They're Warblers, what do you expect?" David said, shrugging.

Kurt huffed, placing his heavy suitcase down in front of the dorm room door. "Let's put our suitcases in our rooms. I'm hungry, and I want to go get lunch."

Nodding, the cousins peeled off from each other, leaving Sebastian in the hallway, and dropped their bags in the center of their dorm rooms, before regrouping in the hallway with Sebastian, and heading downstairs to the dining hall.

"What do we want to do for the rest of the day?" Sebastian asked, as they sat down at their usual table, after grabbing their cups of blood.

David took a sip from his cup, before turning to the other vampire. "How about you practice your audition for us? None of us have heard you sing."

"That's a great idea." Jeff said grinning. "I'm sure you're amazing." He complemented Sebastian.

Sebastian blushed. "Thank you, but I'm nowhere near as good as the rest of you."

"You'll never know until you sing for us." Blaine said shrugging, before turning to Kurt. "You've been quiet." He murmured. "Is everything okay?"

Kurt smiled gently at him. "I'm fine, I promise. I'm just thinking."

Nodding, Blaine turned back to the conversation with the rest of the table, leaving Kurt alone with his thoughts. He knew he would wait for his mate, whether or not he met them at sixteen or one-hundred and sixteen, that much was true. But, what if his mate was upset he had no experience? What if they wanted someone who knew what they were doing, and were unhappy with Kurt as a result? Looking across the dining hall, Kurt's eyes alighted on a vampire with short blonde hair and blue eyes, who was laughing and talking with his friends. He knew his name was Chandler, he was in a couple of his classes, and was a nice enough guy, from the few times Kurt had talked to him. And there was nothing wrong with flirting, right?

"Kurt! Kurt!" A voice called, breaking him out of his thoughts.

Kurt turned to Wes, who had been calling his name. "Yes Wes?" He questioned.

"We've been calling your name for a minute." Wes told him.

Kurt blushed. "Sorry, I guess I was just lost in my thoughts. What do you want?"

"We're going to go to the common room, to listen to Sebastian sing." Wes told him.

Kurt nodded, standing up and following his cousins and Sebastian out of the dining hall, throwing out his cup as they went. The seven vampires headed down the hallway in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Ducking into the common room, the six cousins took their spots around the room, as Sebastian went to the center of the room, and sung.

**Darling, you might think it's too soon**   
**But I can't get you out of my head now**   
**Picturing myself in your room**   
**And I wanna be with you 'til I'm dead now**

**I want your friends to be my friends**   
**I'll make you breakfast in your bed**   
**I want it all with you**   
**And if I'm coming on too strong**   
**It's 'cause I've waited far too long**   
**For someone just like you**

**I want a key to your house**   
**I wanna pick up your clothes**   
**I wanna clean up your mess**   
**I wanna know where you hide things**   
**Wanna be in your photos**   
**Wanna share your address**   
**I know, I know it's too soon, too fast**   
**But this could last**   
**I wanna share your address**   
**I know, I know it, it feels like love**   
**So let's shack up**   
**I wanna share your address**

**I just wanna stare at your face**   
**And spend quality time with your mother**   
**We can over-drink at your favorite place**   
**And we can waste the whole next day to recover**

**I wanna watch you while you sleep**   
**I know I might sound like a creep**   
**But I can't help myself**   
**And it's so easy to forget**   
**That we have barely even met**   
**But I want no one else (I want no one else)**

**I want a key to your house**   
**I wanna pick up your clothes**   
**I wanna clean up your mess**   
**I wanna know where you hide things**   
**Wanna be in your photos**   
**Wanna share your address**   
**I know, I know it's too soon, too fast**   
**But this could last**   
**I wanna share your address**   
**I know, I know it, it feels like love**   
**So let's shack up**   
**I wanna share your address**

**I wanna be your emergency contact**   
**You can put me down**   
**'Cause you know I know you best (I know you best)**   
**It doesn't matter where I go**   
**Without you, I'll never be home**   
**I wanna share your address**   
**I wanna be your emergency contact**   
**You can put me down**   
**'Cause you know I know you best (I know you best)**   
**It doesn't matter where I go**   
**Without you, I'll never be home**   
**I wanna share your address**

**I want a key to your house**   
**I wanna pick up your clothes**   
**I wanna clean up your mess**   
**I wanna know where you hide things**   
**Wanna be in your photos**   
**Wanna share your address**   
**I know, I know it's too soon, too fast**   
**But this could last**   
**I wanna share your address**   
**I know, I know it, it feels like love**   
**So let's shack up**   
**I wanna share your address**

As soon as the last note died out, all six vampires shot out of their seats, clapping hard, as Sebastian blushed and took a bow.

"That was amazing, Seb!" Blaine exclaimed, as soon as Sebastian sat down. "You'll surely get into the Warblers."

David nodded. "Ms. Ferguson would be stupid not to let you in."

"I guess you'll just have more competition for solos." Sebastian teased.

Kurt grinned. "Bring it, Smythe."

"I just thought of something." Jeff exclaimed, shooting up.

Nick looked at him quizzically. "What's going on Jeff?"

"We haven't given Sebastian our Christmas presents." Jeff said, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Kurt nodded, turning to Sebastian. "We all got you Christmas presents when we were in Lima. We ended up driving to Westerville, and going to the mall there, so Blaine and I wouldn't be recognized. We felt bad that you were stuck here for the entirety of Christmas break, by yourself."

"Thanks guys." Sebastian said, tears filling his eyes. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me."

Jeff wrapped his arm around Sebastian's shoulder, steering him towards the stairs. "You're our friend now, Sebastian. And if there's anything you can learn about us, it's that we always take care of our friends."

Grinning, Kurt met Blaine's eyes, before jogging after Jeff, who was steering Sebastian up the stairs and towards the dorms, eager to present the presents to his friend.

* * *

_The next day..._

"I'm going to talk to him." Kurt finally said, breaking the silence.

Blaine looked up from where he was working on homework, as the two best friends sat in the library, brow furrowed in confusion. "Talk to who?" He asked.

"Chandler." Kurt told him, gesturing across the library to where said boy was studying with his friends.

Blaine's eyes followed to where Kurt was pointing, confusion still on his face. "Why? Are you partners in a project?"

"Nope." Kurt shook his head. "I'm going to ask him out on a date."

Blaine's head whipped around so fast, Kurt thought his neck might break. "What? You can't do that Kurt!" He exclaimed. "You're supposed to wait till you turn sixteen and find your mate."

Kurt crossed his arms, scowling at Blaine. "I never said I would kiss him, or do anything sexual. I just want experience Blaine. I don't want to seem like a baby penguin when I finally meet my mate. What if he doesn't want me, because of that?"

"No one is going to think that, Kurt." Blaine said softly.

Kurt glared at him. "You don't know that. I thought off all people, you would understand me. Especially with what happened last summer."

"You don't get to use that against me, Kurt." Blaine exploded. By this time, people had began looking over at them, and Ms. Adams, the librarian, was glaring at them, obviously upset with the disturbance in her library. "I can't believe you, of all people, would use that against me."

Kurt jumped up, quickly shoving his books into his bag, before turning to Blaine, anger on his face. "Talk to me when you stop being so ridiculous." He told him, before storming out of the library.

Blaine fell back into his seat, running his hand over his face. " _What did I get myself into?_ " He thought. He and Kurt hadn't fought since the summer before. Internally, Blaine knew his outburst had nothing to do with him not wanting Kurt to break tradition, and date before he was sixteen, although admittedly, that was part of it. He knew there was no way he could stand watching Kurt flirt and date someone else, who wasn't him, at least not until he finally learned whether or not they were mates, though the chances were very low.

Knowing he would not be able to study anymore with this on his mind, Blaine gathered his books into his bag and exited the library, much to the relief of the librarian.

Kurt stormed upstairs, the stony look on his face causing all of the students he passed, to dart out of the way, not wanting to get in the way of his rage. " _How dare he tell me whether or not I can date._ " Kurt seethed. " _He was saying the same thing last summer. Why is it okay for him to do it, but not me?_ "

He made his way to his dorm room, pulling the door open and throwing his bag down on his bed, causing Jeff, who was sitting at his desk studying, to look up in shock.

"What happened to you?" Jeff asked his roommate, noticing the look on Kurt's face.

Kurt groaned, collapsing into his bed next to his bag. "Blaine happened."

"What's going on with you two?" Jeff asked, turning to face him.

Kurt sighed, sitting up to look at his best friend. "We were in the library studying, and I told Blaine that I wanted to ask this kid, Chandler, out on a date. He was shocked, and told me that I shouldn't date before I was sixteen and found my mate. I told him I didn't want to wait till I was sixteen, to have some experience, because what if my mate doesn't want me? And then he just exploded at me, told me about how wrong that was. I accused him of being hypocritical, since he had done the same thing last summer. He got mad at me about that too, and we fought and I stormed off."

"There are several things I want to tell you, Kurt." Jeff told him. "But I'm going to grab Nick. I would grab Wes and David too, but I have a feeling Blaine is ranting to them, just like you are ranting to me."

Standing up, Jeff exited their dorm room, heading down the hallway towards Nick's dorm room, where he knew the other vampire would be. Sighing, Jeff thought back to Kurt in the dorm room. He knew the real reason Blaine was angry at Kurt. Sure, he was upset that Kurt used what happened last summer against him, Jeff certainly would have been. But he was also mad because he was in love with Kurt, and there was no way Blaine would be able to watch Kurt flirt with someone else.

Poking his head into the door, Jeff smiled, seeing Nick sitting at his own desk, Blaine nowhere in sight. "Hey Nick!" He called, causing the other boy to look up. "Can you come here for a second?"

"Sure, Jeff." Nick agreed, setting his pencil down and walking over to the door. "What do you want?"

Jeff sighed. "Blaine and Kurt had a fight. Do you want to help me pull Kurt's head out of his ass, while I'm sure Wes and David are doing the same thing with Blaine."

"Sure," Nick agreed, as they headed down the hallway. "What happened?"

"Kurt wanted to go on a date with another vampire, cause he thinks his mate will want him to have experience." Jeff explained. "Blaine got mad when Kurt told him, and Kurt used what happened last summer against him. Now they're fighting."

The two boys arrived back at Jeff and Kurt's dorm room, and headed inside to find Kurt sitting right where Jeff had left him.

"Jeff told me what happened." Nick informed Kurt, as the two boys sat down on either side of him. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kurt sighed. "I just can't believe him. He's not in control of what I do, and then he has the audacity to be hypocritical."

"I understand your point Kurt." Jeff told him. "But look at this from Blaine's perspective too. You were hypocritical as well. You had the same reaction to him last year. And you know what happened last year, it was pretty mean to throw that back at him."

Kurt stared down at his hands for what seemed like forever, before finally looking up into Jeff and Nick's eyes. "I was a dick, wasn't I?"

"Pretty much." Jeff said chuckling. "You should probably talk to him. You two mean too much to each other to stop talking over this."

Nick nodded. "But you should probably wait till tomorrow to talk to him. You both need the night to cool off."

"Thanks guys." Kurt said, smiling at them. "I'll let you go back to your homework."

The three of them got off the bed, and went back to their desks, while unbeknownst to them, three other vampires were having a very similar conversation, farther down the hallway.

* * *

Blaine marched up the stairs, glancing towards Jeff and Kurt's dorm room, knowing that Jeff and Nick were probably talking to Kurt, leaving one other place he could go. Pushing open the door to Wes and David's dorm room, he collapsed onto Wes' bed, causing both boys to look over.

"Are you okay Blaine?" David asked, concerned.

Blaine shook his head. "No, I'm not. I'm angry."

"What happened?" Wes asked, confused.

Blaine sighed, sitting up to face his two cousins. "Kurt and I were in the library studying, when he told me he wanted to ask this one vampire in our grade out on a date. I freaked out at him, since we aren't supposed to date before we meet our mate. He got mad at me for being hypocritical and used what happened last summer against me. Now we're fighting. I just can't see why Kurt would use that against me."

"You're hopeless, you know that Blaine." David told him, as he and Wes came to sit next to Blaine on the bed. "You were both hypocritical though."

Wes nodded in agreement. "I agree that Kurt shouldn't have used what happened last summer against you. You were struggling last summer, when you thought that the only way to make things better was to date someone, and Kurt was mad at you for much the same reasons you are mad at him now. You both are being hypocritical now."

"You're right." Blaine said, sighing. "I should probably go talk to him."

He went to stand up, but David held out his hand, stopping him. "While I agree you should go talk to Kurt, I think you should wait until tomorrow, so you both have time to cool off."

"Thanks guys." Blaine said, nodding. "I'm going to let you do your homework." He told them, standing up and leaving the dorm room.

* * *

_The next day..._

The following morning, Kurt stood outside Blaine and Nick's dorm room door, hand posied to knock, but unsure how to bring himself to do so. Luckily, he was saved from bringing himself to do it by Nick, who walked out of the room, jumping back at the sight of Kurt standing in front of the dorm room.

"Let me guess, you're here to talk to Blaine, aren't you?" Nick asked, once he had recovered from his shock.

Kurt nodded. "Is he in there?"

"He's working on homework." Nick told him. "He really does want to see you Kurt. I could see it in his eyes, when he came back from talking to Wes and David last night."

Ducking around Nick, and leaving his cousin to go find Jeff, Kurt entered the dorm room, causing Blaine to look up from his desk. Both vampires stood there for the longest time, neither one sure what to say.

Finally, Kurt broke the silence. "I'm sorry," he admitted, coming to sit on the bed. "I shouldn't have used what happened last summer against you. It was hypocritical and I was a dick, and for that, I'm sorry. Nick and Jeff helped me realize that, and pull my head out of my ass."

"We were both hypocritical." Blaine said, chuckling. "And I'm sorry too, for yelling at you. You can do what you want, I'm not in control of you. So if you want to ask this Chandler out on a date, I won't stop you."

Kurt shook his head. "No, you were right. I really should wait until I'm sixteen. Are we good?" He asked, looking up to meet Blaine's eyes.

"We are." Blaine said grinning, pulling Kurt into a hug. "Now come on," he said, linking arms with Kurt and pulling him up off the bed. "Let's go assure our cousins that we haven't killed each other."

* * *

_The next day..._

"You two are back to normal." Wes joked the next day, as the six cousins and Sebastian walked down the hallway, heading towards Warblers Hall for Sebastian's audition. "You aren't killing each other anymore."

Sebastian looked at them, confused. "Why? What happened?"

"Don't worry about it." Blaine said, waving it off. "Kurt and I just had an argument. We're fine now."

The seven vampires arrived at Warblers Hall, leaving Sebastian out in the hallway, taking their normal seats on the couch.

"Okay," Ms. Ferguson said, once everyone was seated. "Our first audition is going to be Sebastian Smythe. Ethan," she said, addressing the Warbler who was closest to the door. "Can you let Sebastian in?"

Ethan nodded, opening the door and sticking his head out to talk to Sebastian, who came through the door a few seconds later. He smiled at the cousins as he made his way up to the front, meeting the eyes of a grinning Jeff and a smiling Blaine, who flashed him a thumbs up.

"Whenever you're ready, Sebastian." Ms. Ferguson said, smiling at him.

Sebastian nodded, opened his mouth, and sang.

**Darling, you might think it's too soon**   
**But I can't get you out of my head now**   
**Picturing myself in your room**   
**And I wanna be with you 'til I'm dead now**

**I want your friends to be my friends**   
**I'll make you breakfast in your bed**   
**I want it all with you**   
**And if I'm coming on too strong**   
**It's 'cause I've waited far too long**   
**For someone just like you**

**I want a key to your house**   
**I wanna pick up your clothes**   
**I wanna clean up your mess**   
**I wanna know where you hide things**   
**Wanna be in your photos**   
**Wanna share your address**   
**I know, I know it's too soon, too fast**   
**But this could last**   
**I wanna share your address**   
**I know, I know it, it feels like love**   
**So let's shack up**   
**I wanna share your address**

**I just wanna stare at your face**   
**And spend quality time with your mother**   
**We can over-drink at your favorite place**   
**And we can waste the whole next day to recover**

**I wanna watch you while you sleep**   
**I know I might sound like a creep**   
**But I can't help myself**   
**And it's so easy to forget**   
**That we have barely even met**   
**But I want no one else (I want no one else)**

**I want a key to your house**   
**I wanna pick up your clothes**   
**I wanna clean up your mess**   
**I wanna know where you hide things**   
**Wanna be in your photos**   
**Wanna share your address**   
**I know, I know it's too soon, too fast**   
**But this could last**   
**I wanna share your address**   
**I know, I know it, it feels like love**   
**So let's shack up**   
**I wanna share your address**

**I wanna be your emergency contact**   
**You can put me down**   
**'Cause you know I know you best (I know you best)**   
**It doesn't matter where I go**   
**Without you, I'll never be home**   
**I wanna share your address**   
**I wanna be your emergency contact**   
**You can put me down**   
**'Cause you know I know you best (I know you best)**   
**It doesn't matter where I go**   
**Without you, I'll never be home**   
**I wanna share your address**

**I want a key to your house**   
**I wanna pick up your clothes**   
**I wanna clean up your mess**   
**I wanna know where you hide things**   
**Wanna be in your photos**   
**Wanna share your address**   
**I know, I know it's too soon, too fast**   
**But this could last**   
**I wanna share your address**   
**I know, I know it, it feels like love**   
**So let's shack up**   
**I wanna share your address**

As soon as the last notes died out, all the Warblers jumped to their feet, clapping hard. Kurt met Sebastian's eyes through the throng of Warblers, mouthing "Good job!" to him.

"Okay, okay." Ms. Ferguson said, laughing. "Settle down. All in favor of Sebastian joining the Warblers?"

The decision was unanimous, all of the Warblers' hands shooting into the air.

"Well, I think the decision is obvious." Ms. Ferguson said smiling. "Sebastian, welcome to the Warblers."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review. I love reviews.


End file.
